Meaning of the Lilyflower
by rileyluvr13
Summary: When Lily rashly promises her name is worth nothing, James bets her he can prove it is. If he succeeds, Lily will go on a date with him, but what if he doesn't? LExJP.
1. Names

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series at all. J.K. Rowling does.

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 1: Names

"Will you go out with me? Just one date?"

Lily Evans sighed exasperatedly. James Potter could not leave her alone for one waking moment of the day. Every chance he got, it was always him asking her out and her rejecting. It was like the pattern of life; James inquired, Lily rejected. It had always been the same and didn't look like it would change. And Lily wanted to keep it that way.

"No, Potter, I will never go out with you!" Lily whipped around and saw James standing about five feet away, eyes hopeful and lips questioning. Those hazel eyes looked liked a wounded puppy's once James heard her reply. Lily almost felt guilty. _Almost_.

"But why, Lily?"

"Because you're annoying and jerky and an egomaniac! And lots of other not nice things that I can't say because first years are around!" A few tiny, brave kids glared at Lily before moving onto their next class in fear of being late.

James's face looked grave dead and that penetrating hazel stare fixed Lily's gaze on him. "I swear on your beautiful name, Lily, that I will go out with you. Someday."

Lily gasped at his obvious stupidity of swearing on her name and countered in rash rage, "My name is nothing! You can swear on my name all you want and I still will stand with my position of never giving in."

His face twisted into the shock of someone who had kicked him smack dab in the stomach. James's eyes opened wide, his glasses sliding to the end of his curved nose. "Lily, you can't be serious! Your name, it's worth wonders and suits you very well! I only swear on things I know are too precious to give up so the promise is worth twice as much."

Lily snorted and folded her arms over her chest. A group of Slytherins had grouped around them, but she dismissed them when she stuck out her gleaming Head Girl badge and nodded curtly. "My name. Names are nothing! They are only labels for people to refer to. My name doesn't suit me at all, which proves you're even more of a dummy than I thought."

"I believe names make a person. Names don't identify people, people bring names to life. Just silly words they may seem to some, but yours, Lily. Your name couldn't match your personality better."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you prove that."

Lily saw a light flicker in James's mind. He was thinking of something, some bet to win her over. The hallway started to thin out, yet James and Lily were still in deadlock glances after the bell had rung. After moments of nervous anticipation from Lily, James finally spoke.

"I will prove your name _is_ you, Lily. If you're not satisfied, I will never ask you out again or talk to you. But if you like my proof, then you will have to go out on one date with me. No guarantees, just one, simple date. Deal?"

Losing her favorite stalker was too fantastic of a bet to pass up. James's face looked eager and willing, even though he seemed to know Lily would be too stubborn to accept. But, much to his surprise, Lily said in a clipped tone, "Deal. But you have a month, until October first."

James looked astonished. "Wow, being generous today much?"

Lily huffed and replied, "Shut up. Now I'm going to get to class before this prized badge of mine is ripped off my chest. And you should too, or else a detention could fall on your shoulders any second now."

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of him, making a stupid bet to win me over. Doesn't he know I can lie and say I hate whatever he's planning?"

Lily was sprawled out on her crimson bed that night, a box of chocolates lying beside her. Alice Prewitt sat on the bed next to her, speaking soothing words of comfort. But it was little help, because Lily was in absolute turmoil. She had just agreed to a bet with James Potter. The person who was nicknamed the weasel of the school. The person who could cheat himself out of a murder crime scene if he wanted. The person who liked her enough to confine her to a sealed deal to go on a date. No, this was _definitely_ not good.

"Well, maybe he won't. He seemed kind of serious when he made the bet." Alice had waited around the corner until Lily was done with her little encounter with James. She had seen it all and from her point of view, it had looked like James had meant every condition of that bet, even though Lily preferred to deny it.

"Maybe. But I know James, after all his years of stalking. He'll find a way out of this, whatever he's doing. I'm pretty sure he didn't even mean it. He'll forget it by tomorrow, I know he will."

Alice smiled and nodded just to agree with Lily. But on the inside, the opposite screamed in her head. "Sure, Lils, I know exactly what you mean. Being friends with Frank all these years has taught us some very important lessons about guys: they never seem to be what they appear to be."

"Got that right," Lily snorted with a frown, stuffing another Chocolate Frog in her mouth. It squirmed on the way down in a satisfying, comforting way. No matter how crazy things got, chocolate always stayed a same, like a constant. And Lily was sure grateful for that.

Her round face breaking into a heartwarming grin, Alice hopped onto Lily's bed and popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into her mouth. She made a grimace and reluctantly swallowed. "Grass. Disgusting! Tastes more like the brussel sprouts they used serve at lunch!"

This was just the thought that Lily needed to send her into a fit of giggles. Following the lead, Alice started to chuckle too. And soon, their girly shrieks set them into new peals of laughter until tears formed at the tips of their eyes and they were holding onto each other to keep from crashing off the bed.

Once they could grasp their thoughts from the air and settle back down, Alice's face got very serious. She spoke in a hushed whisper, even though they were the only two in their dormitory at the time. "Listen, Lily. You might want to give James a chance. After all this time of rejecting him, you might want to be nice, just sit down and talk, you know? Get to know him instead of assuming things."

Lily sighed and stared off into space. She had heard this many times before. Alice's reasoning seemed logical, and, as her best friend, it would be a good idea to take it. But Lily couldn't seem to grasp the idea of talking to James calmly. Every conversation they had was quick, witty, and filled with harsh words. She couldn't see the possibility of them going out, let alone being friends.

"I don't know, Alice. He isn't ready to change, and I'm certainly not. We're enemies. Well, at least he is to me. And it's okay that way. Nothing can change that. I don't think I can change. Things have to stay the way they are. They have to."

Alice exhaled heavily and softly said, "Okay. Just consider it, please?"

But even Lily doubted she would take anything that involved a compromise between she and James to heart. Ever.

* * *

"This is my last chance."

James groaned into his mashed potatoes at dinner. Remus Lupin nodded sympathetically before spearing asparagus. Sirius Black, on the other hand, was too busy dreaming off into space about his newest girlfriend. And Peter Pettigrew? Well, Peter never really did much at all. Nobody knew why he was in the Marauders, anyway. They all assumed it was some kind of freak accident that involved Remus's compassion for small, defenseless people.

"I've got to do something drastic." James emphasized "drastic" right into Sirius's ear, which made him finally glance up. Giving Sirius a disapproving look, James turned back to his lamb chop and continued, "Lily has to be my girlfriend. She _has_ to."

Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion and shrugged away whatever thought was coming on like it was some bothersome butterfly. "Go for it, Prongsie. Do whatever you can to score her." And then he dreamily blanked out again.

Remus discreetly smiled. "I see Sirius is lost in love."

Sirius folded his arms in front of his chest and snorted. A few second years seemed intimidated and scooted farther down the bench. "More like lust. Did you see my new catch? Did you see… umm… what's her name again?"

"Trace?" Peter squeaked, trying to be a heroic little pet to Sirius.

Sirius smacked his head and goofily grinned. "Yeah, that's right, good old Trace from Ravenclaw. Man, they say you can't have beauty and brains, but she's got them both!"

"So, she would be the opposite of you then?" James joked. Everyone knew Sirius and he were the heartthrobs of the school. There were even fan clubs formed by younger ladies who wished to date them. They could win any girl over with a simple wink of the eye or pearly white smile.

That is, every girl except Lily Evans.

His laughter dying down, Remus turned to James with an inquiring expression on his normally smiling face. "How come Lily, James? At first, we thought it was just an infatuation." At this point, Sirius nodded vigorously, a chicken drumstick dangling from his hand. "But now, we're curious. This has gone on for two long years, this chasing after Lily. And now we're just confused. You used to go through many girls a week, but now? It's, like, you've never dated a girl in the past year. We're concerned James."

Sirius decided to butt in with, "Yeah, girls are a way of life. Like food or something. You don't have them, you don't live. Simple. What's going on?"

James rested his head in his hands and moaned. That was the problem: he had _no_ idea what was wrong with him. A while ago, if he wanted to woo a girl, he would date another to make her jealous. But now? He seemed tempted to stay on the Lily-track instead of branching to many fine young ladies. Never, in _all_ of James's life, had he ever been attracted to a human being this way before. It was like an unbreakable chain connecting him to Lily, no matter how much she hated him.

"I – I don't know," James stumbled, wiping his brow and pausing thoughtfully. "It's so confusing. All I know is that I want her, and only her. I have only wanted for her two years. No other girls," he completed, noting Sirius's face of shock and horror.

Peter shrugged while Remus contemplated the idea quietly. "I guess… it makes sense… " Remus trailed off into his thoughts, muttering like he did during the OWLs.

"And besides, I've got more pressing issues," James whispered, making the Marauders lean in close to hear the next words.

"What's in a name?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it's my first fanfic, but I hope you enjoyed this first chapter anyway! It was more of a background chapter; the further ones will get more light-hearted and fun. The story line will get more detailed too. Things will start picking up _very_ soon. Please leave reviews, especially on how I can improve! They are quite nice and make my day :)


	2. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. Really.

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 2: Perfect Day

Lily woke up in a delightful mood, despite the fact that Alice was reposing, not to mention drooling, on her hollow stomach.

This mood would have been contrary to her predicament yesterday, but today was Saturday. The day she didn't have to spend in class taking notes and scribbling on blank pieces of parchment while lectures were given. And the best part was it was just going to be her, Alice, and Frank today, nobody else. They were going to spend all afternoon out on the fresh fall grounds, chatting and sipping pumpkin juice, catching up on each other's summers. They hadn't seen each other since June, due to the fact that Lily had to attend a wedding. Her sister Petunia had gotten married in Albania to a no-necked git that already had a bristly moustache and considered Lily to be "mentally challenged".

But what Vernon Dursley did not know was that she went to a school that could teach her to hex him into the pig he really was in two seconds flat. There were a lot of things muggles did not understand. Like what really was behind that "horrible murder of dozens of people" and the "bridge collapsing under too much stress". No, an evil, powerful wizard was behind those, who went by the title of Lord Voldemort. Lily even shuddered to think of that wretched name. Those scaly hands, rotting breath, beady red eyes that had been described over and over again, feared for dozens of years…

_No, _Lily thought, _I will not let You-Know-Who ruin my day, not today. _So Lily stumbled off the ground with great difficulty, as her leg appeared to be asleep. Slowly and hesitantly in fear of Alice's morning temper, she crept around and got washed up for breakfast. Lily grumbled Alice out from her slumber and once they were ready, they trudged downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, Frank!" Lily chirped as she skipped down the aisle down to where Frank was sitting. She noticed James's persistent, longing glance on her, but simply shrugged it off. It was an early morning and a gorgeous day; that should equal no James. At all.

"Hey Alice, Lily," Frank chimed in, beaming ear to ear in that traditional Longbottom way of his. Other trademarks of his were the faint pink blush that painted on his cheeks each time he was embarrassed, clumsiness of a thousand pound troll, and his gangly limbs that hung like twigs on his side.

Alice took no notice in greeting him, as she immediately piled eggs and numerous varieties of toast on her plate. She had a ravenous appetite, especially when the previous meal did not include chocolate of some sort. That sweet, rich concoction was practically Alice's life. Chocolate was as a necessity as water to her. Without it, and her friends, Alice would simply cease to exist.

Deciding Alice was too engulfed in her succulent breakfast to talk, Lily spotted the open _Daily Prophet_ in Frank's hands and inquired, "Anything new?"

Frank sighed and turned to the front page. "There are quite a few deaths and disappearances today. That seems to be happening an awful lot, doesn't it?"

"True. Anybody we know?"

"Hmm… Nobody we… Oh wait, Belinda Murrow! She's gone missing." Frank's eyes widened in astonishment as he scanned the narrow words printed. There were not many people who they knew that had been taken by Voldemort and his crew for a while now, just a few ministry bums who worked for infinitesimal positions.

Alice swallowed and glanced up for one brief moment from her delicious buffet and questioned, "Isn't that Bessie's mother? Who works for the Department of Education at the Ministry?"

"Yeah," Lily agreed softly, turning her head to spot Bessie in the crowd only a few people down the long, oak Gryffindor table. Even though she was only a year younger than Lily, Bessie looked distraught and wrinkled. _She must be devastated to lose her mother, poor thing_, sympathized Lily in her head as she watched Bessie's loyal friends attempt to comfort her. But it was no use as Bessie was a barren chest; every poke and prod on the outside only sent ripples of hollow apathy through her empty soul. Too heart wrenching to watch, Lily flipped back around to find Alice trying to grasp the newspaper from Frank's nimble hands.

"Give – it – to – me – Frank!" Alice screeched, almost knocking her pumpkin juice across everyone's robes. Once Lily stopped chuckling at Alice's futile attempts, she snatched the paper from Frank and swiftly handed it to Alice.

"Thanks," Alice grumbled as she buried her nose behind the hot-off-the-press stories.

From the corner of Lily's line of vision, she watched James stare at Frank with intention in those striking hazel eyes. Lily had no idea why arrogant James was annoying Frank with that gaze or why he was so impolitely ruining their peaceful day. But Frank seemed to know exactly what James wanted. He pulled something off of the bench beside him and held it in his lap.

"Umm, Lily? I have something to give you. From James," Frank hesitantly stuttered, as if James Potter's name would send Lily into a nuclear explosion. And James's gaze shifted to full on Lily. She stuck out her tongue – childish, yet effective. He smiled and turned away while what Frank handed her made Lily gasp in shock.

A gorgeous, vibrant lily sat in the palm of her tender hand. The glossy, fresh, spring green stem was lengthy and gentle to the touch. Spotted with dark flecks of brown, the petals were sunny and orange, reminding her of a Jamaican sunrise and feeling like the finest velvet. The whole flower was shiny and sleek as she rubbed it between the tips of her fingertips. The sweet aroma of pollen filled her nostrils. It was the most beautiful lily she had ever received.

Until Lily remembered it was from James.

Carefully dropping the flower onto the table like it would poison her at any second, she narrowed her eyes and was going to glare at James when something stopped her. A note was hidden beneath the leaves of the lily. Lily carefully unrolled the weathered parchment and glanced down at the fresh ink written there:

_The Peruvian Lily: friendship, devotion_

This puzzled her out of her wits. _Why did James just send me a lily with a pointless note on it?_ Lily couldn't decipher that cocky look upon James's grinning face. Why was he so happy? Was it because of the glow of Lily's pale face moments ago? Or was James winning something? Something…

And then it hit her: the bet.

Lily almost pushed herself off of the bench and ran upstairs to cry. James had found a way to ruin her perfect day of no worrying. She wanted to hate him with a deep, burning passion right now, wanted to wish he was dead, wanted to forget about him forever. But that gorgeous lily sitting in front of her told her differently. As much as she wanted to curse him to the fiery pits of hell, she couldn't. Not until she found out what this was all about.

"What is it, Lily?" Alice folded the newspaper and looked beside her to find Lily with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Umm… I have no idea…" Lily muttered, not daring to tell Alice her assumption without confronting James first. That wretched lily sat in front of her innocently, no connection to the guilty James what so ever. Frustrated, Lily scooped it up in her arms and snatched the note, pushing back out of the bench and strutting away at a brisk pace, calling over her shoulder, "I'll meet you guys outside in ten minutes, just got to put this in water." They looked satisfied, but Frank looked slightly worried; he seemed to think this collapsing of Lily's day was his entire fault.

But oh, no, it was not.

Not glancing anywhere but her feet for the rest of the Great Hall walk, Lily stomped out and finally raised her head when she reached the corridor. It seemed safe to examine the flower here. Not, in her whole life, had Lily seen a more beautiful flower. It seemed wrong that it could come from her worst enemy, especially as part of the bet. _That_ bet. He hadn't been sincere about that, right? Right?

A hand clomped on her shoulder and spun her around. But Lily had a feeling she knew who it was even before she saw James towering over her.

* * *

"Geddoffme!" Lily slurred, pushing James's strong hand off of her delicate shoulder. He grinned widely like he had won a prize or something. Which he didn't. Lily was still not his, so that was why she felt so uncomfortable. Plus, it was morning. All the students were gorging in the Great Hall. There was no one around for corridors. And she was stuck with James.

_Perfect._

"Hey Lily, what a coincidence that we both ended up in the second floor corridor at the same time!" James put on a mock face of surprise, hands over his cheeks and everything.

"Yeah, coincidence, sure," Lily muttered, discreetly trying to hide the lily behind her back. Unfortunately, James saw this gesture.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The lily I had Frank give you."

"No, I absolutely hate it."

"Really?"

"No. I love it."

"Wait, seriously? I had no id– "

"No, stupid. Ugh, I guess what I'm trying to say is why did you give this to me? What are you playing at? I'm not fooled by flowers, James, I thought you would know that. Especially after Valentine's Day with those allergy ridden roses."

James looked positively stumped. "The bet. I'm proving your name is you."

"Lilies are what my name _is_, not what _I_ am, James. Don't you know anything?"

"And don't _you_ remember the note?"

A pit dropped in Lily's stomach. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny the fact that James had effectively proved the Peruvian lily was her; she was loyally devoted to her friends.

Stumbling for words and thinking quickly, she spluttered, "Well… I'm not satisfied! I win!" Lily's anxious butterflies soared away as she suddenly realized James would never bother her again. Until…

A small smile played across James's lips. "Lily, don't you remember? I have a month. You have a month to be satisfied."

Lily hit a roadblock there. She had forgotten about all the time he had. "So? That was your proof, and it failed. I _win_," she empathized, feeling she was losing all the while.

That smile was a full out smirk now and he was shaking his head. Possibly because he thought she was so stupid? Clueless? Either or. "Who said I was done proving?"

And there went that boulder dropping like a two-ton weight in her belly again. It clunked to the bottom with a loud thud that she thought the whole school could hear. "Umm, you're not?"

James made a sound with his mouth that sounded halfway towards a sigh that was affectionate and exasperated as he stuck his hands his in robes pockets. "Of course. If I were to win a date with Lily Evans through an easy _bet_, I'd put a whole lot of effort into it. More effort than I have for the past two years."

Lily snorted and just to say something, countered, "Fine, but your time is running out."

James leaned against the stony wall and grinned like a maniac. "Yeah, only twenty nine more days. Shame. How will I win with such a strict time constraint?"

Scowling and defeated, Lily almost dropped the Peruvian lily as she stormed away in the opposite direction, shouting over her shoulder, "I won this battle!"

"But not the war!" James called back as he watched her storm away. Oh yes, a war was coming.

And James wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I guess that's where I'll end this chapter. This was more of a focus on Lily, Frank, Alice, and how the bet is going to be played out. But in the next chapter, I think we'll get a little more insight into Lily's and James's personal lives. Depends on how I want to write it :P As always, please read and review to let me know how this idea is coming. And plus, reviews encourage me to write more and faster :)


	3. Carefree

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series in any way. At all.

**A/N EDIT:** Yes, I know I say Remus is Head Boy in this chapter and here on. I did not know at the time this was not canon, but it will be fixed in later chapters so James is. Sorry for that slight slip-up; I hope it doesn't change your outlook on this story!

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 3: Carefree

"Quidditch practice? _Seriously_, Prongs?"

"If we want to win the Cup this year, Padfoot, we have to train."

"But it's the first week back! You can't just call Quidditch practice. It's our first Saturday back, and it's chilly. Cold. I'm not getting out of this chair for anything."

The Marauders were sitting in the common room, relaxing from all of the "hard" work they had to endure the past three days. Remus was especially exhausted, since he had patrol duty the night before alone since Lily took off. Sighing, James leaned his head back on his favorite scarlet chair by the roaring fire. "Paddie, do you want to win this year or not?"

Sirius was sprawled out on the chair next to James, legs dangling over the edge in that very distinguished way of his. "I do, don't get me wrong. It's just it's too early in the season. And I heard it was going to rain tomorrow anyway."

"And who did you hear that from?"

"Peter. He said so." Sirius glanced anxiously at poor Peter, pleading for backup. Peter nodded vigorously as if he was bribed or forced to.

James chortled in that hearty way of his. "And you take Peter seriously?"

Sirius realized the error of his ways and grumbled, "I'm not coming to practice tomorrow even if you're captain and make me."

"Sure, Sirius, sure."

A loud clank shook the floor and a few fourth years from the corner turned their heads to see Remus's book hit the floor. As for Remus himself, he was out cold, snoring like the werewolf he became when every full moon came out. This was a secret the Marauder's preferred to keep from the outside world. To further keep it hidden in their fifth year, they became uncertified transformers, or Animagus, so they could make Remus feel more comfortable with his condition. So far, they had succeeded in hiding the secret. But James had a feeling that would change pretty soon, as it was getting harder.

Sirius reached over and shook Remus heavily. "Wake up, Moony! Stupid lazy person!"

Remus finally aroused from his short lived slumber and groaned. "Sorry guys, late night duty has its disadvantages."

"Yeah, yeah," James said, waving off the idea. He felt very jealous about Remus's position as Head Boy. He got to spend almost every night with Lily, which was practically James's dream. Envy stung James's nasty tongue every time Remus headed out on his rounds. But he had to bite it back to save his friendship. If there was one thing he treasured more than Lily Evans, it had to be the Marauders. They were his life and worth living for. And James would never trade anything for that.

"I'm a little worried though," Remus whispered. Deciding whatever he was whispering about was important, James, Peter, and Sirius leaned in for a closer listen.

"Go on," Sirius urged.

"Well, do you remember in Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday when Professor Darthings said we'd be doing reports on werewolves for our midterm project?"

James nodded vigorously. His stomach was in turmoil for a good few hours after that. If anybody besides them found out about Remus's furry little problem, he would never forgive himself. He felt it was his duty to protect Remus.

"What if someone, someone smart, does enough research and puts the pieces together to conclude that, well, I'm a werewolf?"

Sirius seemed to pass that idea up. "No one's that smart, Moony. Maybe Evans, but nobody else. And I don't think she would go werewolf hunting anyway. I peg her for the got-the-smarts-but-I'm-not-gonna-use-them type."

"Don't talk about Lily that way," James growled.

"Sorry, but I think it's true."

"You actually _think_?"

Sirius scowled and glared at James while Remus shrugged. "I guess Sirius is right, it's probably not a big deal. Just some silly little bother like everything else."

A light bulb lit up in James's head. Remus probably was not like what he was going to hear, but James knew he had to ask if he would ever win the bet. "Hey Moony, who's doing rounds when you're sick?"

Remus stumbled, "Well, I, umm, haven't thought of that. I suppose one of the other prefects would."

"I will."

Sirius burst out laughing, Peter's little squeaks joining in to make the whole common room whip around and "ssshhh" them. Those two continued to laugh, and Remus and James did not get it. They just sat there, waiting for them to finish. When Sirius did, he explained, "James, you can't discipline anyone. My bet is if you caught anyone walking around after curfew, you wouldn't give them a detention. You'd tell them to take a right and a left and head down the staircase to the kitchens so they could pig out and not get caught by Filch or his new kitty Mrs. Norris."

Remus nodded his head sympathetically. "It's true, James. You're less likely to give out a detention than murder You-Know-You."

James widened his eyes and attempted to look like a begging puppy, making a few girls from the James Potter Fan Club squeal in pure delight. "Please Moony. I wouldn't screw up in front of Evans anyway. I'll be good!"

Remus sighed heavily, weighing his chances. "Fine James, I'll let you. Next cycle is on Wednesday, and I probably won't feel good enough until a week later. But if you mess up, I swear I'll unleash my werewolf on you."

A hot rush of euphoria filled James. He was going to have a chance to prove himself worthy to Lily! Gratitude washed over him for Remus, and he said, "I am forever in debt to you, Moony! Forever and ever!"

"It's the least I can do for what you've done for me," Remus bashfully replied as Sirius smacked his head on the armrest in aggravation. James noticed this.

"Come on, Padfoot, why so angry? You can have anything you want!"

Sirius looked up with wary gray eyes and replied, "If I have a date that night, I am _not_ using my bed."

* * *

Lily couldn't have felt more carefree at the moment.

Strolling the grounds with Frank and Alice turned out to be loads of fun. They talked, laughed, and overall had a great time. The sun was soon setting, only a flashing combination of orange and yellow bliss. The sky was a comforting pink mixed with rich dark blue. This day had been perfect, despite the annoying confrontation with James earlier this morning. A day with Alice and Frank was guaranteed to be uncontrollable fun. It was almost time to head in and finish the last bit of homework left, but Frank had other ideas.

"Let's play some Quidditch."

Alice almost toppled over with laughter. Lily had to hold onto her to keep her from falling in the inky black lake that reflected the glorious sunset. Once her giggles subsided, Alice replied, "Are you crazy? Frank, the last time you played Quidditch, your broom snapped in half and you ended up having to re-grow half the bones in your arm. How about that, huh? Still want to play Quiddtich?"

"Alice is right. You're such a spazz, Frank, that you'll probably get eaten by the stands or something." This sent the girls in new peals of laughter while Frank looked on annoyed.

"I feel like playing Quidditch, and so should you guys too."

Alice sighed. "Fine, we'll play. But only for a little bit."

So the trio trudged over to the old broom cupboard. The ancient twigs inside would barely listen to them when they grabbed them and started to mount. The brooms were old, cranky, and overused. But Frank wanted to play, so Lily sucked it up and pushed off the ground.

And then she forgot all of her troubles and just soared. The feeling of flying was like no other; all the worries flew behind Lily like the wind propelling her higher and higher. Gusts whipped her face, turning her pale cheeks a timid pink. Gliding around, Lily spotted Alice zooming under her. Alice should have played Quidditch; she was an expert on the broom, making sharp turns as fast as a cheetah. But Alice was too intimidated by the scary folk on the Gryffindor team. Lily had heard the team captain this year was James Potter, who took this game seriously. She doubted he would ever let a beginner on the team.

A loud crack reached Lily's ears. Lying on the ground a whole thousand feet lower was Frank with his broom in two. Rushing down and landing with a smooth thump, Lily ran over to him, frantically asking, "Are you okay, Frank? Frank?!"

Scowling, he replied, "Brooms never listen."

Alice landed with ease and dashed over. "Hey Frank buddy, you okay? Worried about you over here!"

Lily couldn't help but notice that Frank turned a deep crimson as he answered, "Fine, I'm fine."

The three of them happily skipped inside, leaving the broken broom for the Whomping Willow to devour. Once they were inside the common room, the sun finally set, turning the sky a deep blue. Lily once again thought the day could not be more perfect as she headed up to her dorm.

That is, until James intercepted her and claimed, "See you on rounds on Wednesday, Lily!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry guys, this was pure filler! But I needed to put it up, just cause I think it set up a few major side plots (werewolf essay, Alice and Quidditch, patrol rounds with James). I have some good plots coming up; it's all formed out in my head. Please read and review, I promise that if you stick with this story after this chapter, it WILL get better! Mmkay, thanks :)


	4. Persistence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it. Nope, not me. J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 4: Persistence

James is impossible.

That one sentence ran through Lily's mind like a marathon jogger as James repeatedly called her name on Monday. It was double potions with the Slytherins, and Alice and her were sitting in the middle of the class with only one row of desks behind them. Unfortunately, certain black-haired boys belonging to the names James and Sirius occupied that desk. Slughorn droned on and on about the Draught of Peace they were to be concocting today, but Lily, being an exceptional student, had already read over the recipe and was simply waiting for the go signal.

Sighing exasperatedly, Lily rested her head in her hands with her new strawberry red painted nails. Alice said that color accented the pink highlights in Lily's hair, and she took her word for it. They had stayed up Sunday night finishing homework and having a "girl's night". The usual gossip and nails and hair were in order, but another topic aroused: the fact that Lily had to patrol with James in two days.

_That_ was guaranteed to be pure hell.

When Lily had first been appointed Head Girl, she was extremely ecstatic. She wore the brooch around on her chest like a little boy proud of his new police badge. But then a horrifying thought had occurred to her: who _was _Head Boy? When arriving at Hogwarts for her seventh year, Lily had been relieved to find out Remus had been chosen as well. They had become good friends over the past few years, and this staying up late and attempting to catch wrongdoers was only strengthening their relationship.

But James? _Patrolling_? And where the _heck_ would Remus be?

Slughorn cleared his throat exceptionally loud when he was done with his exceptionally verbose speech and announced, "I will now assign partners for today's lesson."

Everybody sat up expectantly, praying they got with their best friend or secret crush. Or, not-so-secret, as James muttered under his breath just loud enough for Lily to catch, "Evans, Evans, Evans, please pair me with Lily Evans!" Scowling at Alice next to her for no reason, Lily hoped she wouldn't be with James. One week of eight hours every night would be as long as she could handle him…

"Hmm… Let's see…" Slughorn stroked his mighty amber colored beard and gazed upon the many eager faces in his classroom. "Avery and Mulciber. And then let's have Dula and Barrings. Hmmm… Prewitt and Longbottom." Alice gave a short, sympathetic wave as she lugged her book bag over to Frank's table.

"Mirr and Yippo. Black and Milda. Newish and Johnson." By now, everyone had rearranged their seats – that is, everyone except for Lily, James, Severus Snape, and Aloe Parthins. Lily weighed her chances on an outcome that didn't involve James or Snape; James for obvious reasons, but Snape…

"Parthins and Potter. Snape and Evans."

James banged the table with his fist in frustration as a very shy Aloe slid her way past the scraping cauldrons and bubbling mess of the beginnings of the Draught of Peace. Lily was as unenthusiastic about her partner as James was, but at least he was mad about losing someone instead of gaining another hated.

This was going to be a _horrible_ period.

Silently and trying to attract the least amount of attention as possible, Lily dragged her cauldron across the stony floor and set it up next to Snape. He didn't glance up at her as she pulled her stool out, brought the cauldron up to the table, and started grinding up the moonstone necessary. He started to pour the syrup of hellebore. And it continued in silent work that Lily was pretty content with. Amazingly, Snape kept his greasy hair and big nose out of her business. Until Slughorn had to come and ruin it.

"Oh look, my two top students working together! I figured by putting you two together, you could use your brains to create a massive potion that would be absolutely spectacular, while getting along at the same time!" Just to be polite, Lily gave a small smile. And then Slughorn twiddled his walrus moustache and stomped towards the back of the room.

Once they got the potion bubbling to a medium high temperature, Lily took over the stirring. All seemed well, until the slimy git next to her decided to speak.

"What happened?"

Lily took a short break from her stirring to stare at the ex-friend next to her. "What happened what?" she snorted in what hoped seemed as a non-interested tone, contrary to his soft, inquiring one.

"What happened to our friendship?" Snape looked up with hope in those beetle black eyes. Lily knew she had avoided him, put off this conversation for so long. But now, there was nobody else around and nowhere to run. So she would just have to face it.

"You know exactly what happened."

"But it wasn't my fault."

"Wasn't your fault what, Severus? Wasn't your fault you called me a Mudblood? Wasn't your fault you changed so dramatically? Wasn't your fault you started hanging out with Avery and Mulciber and hexed innocent people like my friend Mary Macdonald? Who, I would like to let you know, dropped out of Hogwarts because of that."

"But I didn't mean to hurt you – or Mary. I had no choice." Severus looked vulnerable and innocent now, begging for a change, a way to turn back time. But Lily was far past that point. And there was nothing she could do but kick the puppy while he was down, as much as she hated to do so.

"You hurt me, Severus, and you did have a choice. We were friends. Best friends, forever and ever. But you changed, changed so much. You're not that innocent, curious kid I knew three years ago. You're nothing more than a sour Slytherin to me now."

"But Lily…" She could hear the pain in his voice, the aching and longing for a friend. And not the superficial, fake, dark "friends" he currently had. He meant the true friendship they had shared that was so strong no one could break it.

That's what Lily thought, too.

"No, Severus. Nothing can change now. You're just another person to me. You hurt me bad, and I can't forgive you. Not now, not ever. So goodbye."

Lily finished the stirring and clicked off the heat of her cauldron. She called Slughorn over, who gave them an easy A plus, and she took off at a brisk pace back to her seat, as far away from Severus as possible.

* * *

"Parthins and Potter. Snape and Evans."

James could feel the frustration and jealousy burning up in his blood as he brought his fist down upon the hard stone table. It hurt like hell, but so did not having Lily as a partner. _Again_. And James knew how much Snape and her detested each other. At least James thought the hate was mutual. But the softened expression on Snape's face didn't match the hard stone of Lily's.

Aloe Parthins slid in next to Sirius's once occupied seat. She was no Lily, but she did have pretty blue eyes and soft brown hair. On the plus side, she was a great Gryffindor and not a sinister Slytherin. And she could get James an easy A.

"Hi James," Aloe chimed as she set up their cauldron and started the work.

"Yeah, hi."

"I know that tone; you're having troubles with Lily."

James sighed. The Gryffindors knew him _too_ well. "Yeah, I suppose. It's just… well, we made this bet."

Aloe nodded sympathetically and tucked her glossy hair into a hair tie to keep it from slipping into the syrup of hellebore. "What kind of bet?"

"A bet. I bet Lily I could prove her name was her. And if she is satisfied, she'd go on a date with me. But if not, I'd never talk to her again. Ever."

"Tough conditions, huh?"

"Yeah. At first, I was cocky and thought that Lily would definitely admit my proof was satisfactory, so I had no worries about the bet. But now? She openly lied she hated my first proof, a Peruvian lily. And now I'm just thinking she'll be too stubborn to admit anything, and I'll lose, because I'm too sensitive of her feelings to call her a liar."

"And that can't happen." Aloe didn't seemed irked in the least about her doing all of the work while James ran his hands through his jet black hair and stared off into space. His eyes gazed on Frank blushing rapidly when Alice's and his hands brushed. He was so in love with her; why didn't she realize that? Their situation reminded James of his. Only Lily knew about his unconditional lust. It was lust, right?

"Right. So I have to try my best to get on her good side so she'll tell me the truth and I'll win the bet."

Aloe's tiny face screwed up in concentration as she added the powdered moonstone to the concoction. "But what I don't understand is why you are winning her through a bet. Shouldn't it be romantic? And she should like you back?"

"That's the thing. Lily won't agree to anything. I've been asking her out for two years straight and nothing. So this bet is the last chance I've got."

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

James exhaled heavily and frowned. "I'm trying to get her alone, but she won't listen. That's the point. Sirius and Remus keep encouraging me to try and try again, but it's getting harder with each step of the way. I feel like giving up."

Aloe started stirring the potion with vigorous motions. "You can't give up on something you believe in."

"I guess I can't. Thanks, umm, Aloe, right?"

Only slight annoyance traced Aloe's face as she answered, "Yeah, I'm Aloe Parthins. In case you didn't know after seven years."

"Well, sorry. And thanks, really."

"No problem." At this point, Lily huffed over to her seat in front of James and slammed her books down on the table. She did not seem to be in a good mood. Snape seemed to be reflecting that mood, looking especially sour under that greasy, hooked nose.

The bell rang, and Aloe packed up and left, and so did Slughorn. James was having a little trouble cleaning the cauldron, so he was stuck late with Sirius, Lily, Alice, Frank, Avery, Mulciber, and Snape. They were all having trouble vanishing the thick, lavender paste from the bottoms and rims. It was goopy and felt icky to the touch.

Sirius tapped James's shoulder repeatedly. "James, James, look."

James glanced up to see Avery and Mulciber heading over with their huge cauldron of the Draught of Peace towards Alice's head. They were tipping it over directly onto Alice's hair when James, thinking quick, whipped his wand out and blasted it to pieces, covering Avery, Mulciber, and Alice in solution.

Lily, looking up thanks to the explosion, gasped in surprise and whipped around. "James, what did you do? You hurt Alice, didn't you? What did you do?!" she shrieked, seeing his wand in his hand.

"It wasn't me, it was Mulciber and Avery! They were gonna dump it on Alice! I had to do something!" The three affected by the potion started to relax their muscles and go all wobbly.

Frank, defensive like a loyal dog, tore his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Snape. "You told them to, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

Snape's face looked heartbroken between doing what was Lily's way and his friends' way as he shouted, "I didn't do anything! I had no plan in this!"

Sirius snorted, "You so did, I saw you and your little buddies planning over there." He pointed to a spider web covered corner of the dreary dungeon.

James's hand shook in rage. They tried to hurt Lily's friend, they tried to hurt Lily's friend…

There was no other choice but to hurt them.

"_Expelliarmus_!" James shouted, nearly hitting Snape with a red jet of light. Instead, it blasted the opposite wall apart, shattering the ground with stone. A huge battle broke out, with James and Sirius firing spells at Snape, taunting words thrown like the curses. Frank occasionally helped, and Lily tried to break it up, but failed unsuccessfully every time. Alice, Avery, and Mulciber were unconscious on the ground.

And that was exactly when Slughorn burst through the door to the utter chaos, face beet red with anger of the destruction of his dungeon.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffie, everyone loves 'em! :) I worked real hard to get this up, so enjoy! I wasn't planning a Snape and Lily encounter, or anything that happened, but that's how it turned out. Anybody like Aloe? I might keep her as a character…

Please read and review, **please **_please_ PLEASE!


	5. Winning and Losing

**Disclaimer:** I will never, ever own the Harry Potter series. Maybe only if I planned a hostile takeover, but still, I would _never_ do that :)

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 5: Winning and Losing

It was particularly difficult getting up this dull morning.

James knew he had a lot of predicaments to face today. Such as the two hour detention in Slughorn's dusty dungeon. He knew Evans would _not_ be happy with him. After all, he had started a destructive duel that blasted parts of the dungeon to smithereens and got them all in detention.

But Snape deserved all the stunning spells and curses James fired at him. He planned to harm Alice with that wretched potion. For what reason, James did not know. But he did have an inkling that it wasn't just for laughs or kicks. Slytherins just didn't go around dumping potions on girls in front of crowds. It was usually when not a lot of people were around or for fellow Slytherins as entertainment. But who was it to show this time? Nobody.

There was definitely some kind of plan going on with those stupid Slytherins.

James had his suspicions about Snape and his crew. An exquisite group of dark, shady people called Death Eaters were rounding up. They were servants of Lord Voldemort. Rumors were all around the school that there were some suspected Hogwarts students in this gang. No specific houses were mentioned, but James knew it involved the Slytherins, particularly Snape, Avery, Mulciber, and a few others like Fenrir Greyback and Yaxley. And they were after Alice for some evil reason.

And James was going to do all he could to stop them. For the sake of fellow Gryffindors, and more importantly, Lily.

James glanced from his untouched plate of juicy steak, scrambled eggs, and fried hash browns up at the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table just in time to catch Peter squeakily questioning, "We meet tomorrow at dusk under the Whomping Willow? Just before full moon?"

Sirius scowled at Peter, taking a short break from kissing his newest girlfriend Bertha Jorkins from Hufflepuff. She was the school gossip, and any news she could get her fluttery little hands on was gold news. "Shut your mouth, Peter! People could hear! The walls have eyes!"

"Don't you mean the walls have ears?" James corrected.

Sirius gave a small pout and turned back to his form of early morning free-for-all buffet.

Remus groaned and picked up a piece of toast, only to drop it back onto his plate, deciding he felt too sick with nervousness to eat. "I can't stop worrying about that essay! Professor Darthings is discussing the topic tomorrow. What if someone connects the pieces of the puzzle? That I'm not there on Thursday and it's full moon night?"

James smiled, trying to sway Remus off that particular shaky topic. "You'll be fine. And I'll erase the memories of anyone who does figure it out anyway. Why don't you try going to the library? You know, clear your mind, read smart books that no one understands like you always do."

"Mmhmm, yeah, I think I will. Thanks James. You're the best."

"I know. Oh, that reminds me, I've got to send a letter to my mum. Be right back!" James shot up off of the bench and sprinted out the heavy oak door, only faintly catching the noise of the early breakfast crowd a couple footsteps down the corridor.

* * *

"Lil-ay! Lil-ay Ev-ans!"

Lily grumbled an undetectable reply. Why would James stalk her at this hour in the morning? It wasn't like the whole school was up at this time; Lily was just getting a head start on the Charms essay due tomorrow. Nothing important, she just heading to the library to do work. That and visit Alice in the hospital wing.

"What James?" she called back behind her shoulder, not bothering to stop. It wasn't like she was mad at him or anything; he _had_ saved her best friend's life when she couldn't. Any more damage Alice took could have scarred her life permanently. But Lily just didn't feel like being bothered. She missed Alice a lot lately.

He jogged to catch up to her brisk pace. "Oh, nothing, just up to go to the Owlery. Gotta send a letter to my mum. You know, telling her how the new year is and stuff."

"That's great."

James sighed heavily and continued. "How's Alice doing?"

"A couple huge gashes from the bits of cauldron that flew at her, but Madam Pomfrey was able to fix them quick. And the potion wore off nicely, but since it covered Alice's whole body, she's still a little wobbly from the direct effect."

"Ouch. Sounds rough."

"Very rough." Lily weaved indifference into her voice that she hoped James would catch.

"Listen, Lily, I'm sorry about what happened to Alice. I was only trying to protect her from harm. But I guess that kind of backfired, since she ended up in the hospital wing anyway. But, I can tell you're hurting, is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Lily thought for a second; there _were_ a couple of things, one in particular, which would relieve the stress from her. But James probably wasn't going to agree to it. "Can you not go on patrol with me tomorrow? Or the whole week for that matter?"

James frowned and stopped Lily in her path. They were only a floor away from the hospital wing now. "No, of course I can't."

"But _why not_? Why do you _need_ to go on patrol tomorrow night? Remus can do it, he seems healthy enough! Or one of the prefects can!"

"I wish I could tell you why, but I can't. Just Remus can't do it, so I have to. Whether you like it or not." His face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Hmph."

"And plus, it's too good of a chance to annoy you. Ask you out, try to kiss you, the usual." James took one of her hands with his own, but she hastily flicked him off. She hated those tingles that shivered up her arm. "And why don't you want me to patrol with you? Do you have such a deep, burning passion for me that you can't contain? Afraid it will take hold of you and make you do desirable things?"

"Don't touch me," Lily growled threateningly, cautiously stepping backwards. She tried to control her temper, but it was getting harder. It was morning, she was tired, and she wanted James to go away. Like, _now_.

"As you wish," he said, backing away with his hands in front of his face. "Oh wait, I forgot to give you something."

James flicked his wand and suddenly, he held a lily so elegant it looked like it belonged to a boarding school or refined country. "For you," he presented, holding it for her to take.

A single, delicate petal curled around the center of the lengthy pollen of the lily. It had purple tips at the end. A dark green stem, the color of healthy pine needles, sprouted downward into Lily's palm. Some parchment sat at the end, just anticipating the moment Lily unrolled it in her hands. Scowling, she glanced up, only to see that James had disappeared in a flash as if he was chasing after snitches on the Quidditch pitch once more.

Lily snatched the note from the stalk and raged in a way only James could make her. She read the expensive red ink written in careful cursive on the wrinkled piece of paper:

_The Calla Lily: loveliness, elegance_

Fury coursed through every vein of Lily's. He couldn't be winning the name bet, he couldn't. She wouldn't let him. That lily sitting in her palm could only stare back innocently, not knowing it was ruining Lily's life by the second, ticking like a bomb. She loved the lilies and the proof was too true for her. Lily _was_ her name, and James was doing a good job of proving it.

James was winning. _James_ was _winning_.

But Lily had _no_ plans to let him _that_ easily.

* * *

"Ten minutes!"

Madam Pomfrey screeched into the main room of the hospital wing. Alice winced slightly; loud noises were still harmful to her tender hearing muscles. She was sitting up in the white hospital bed, leaning on a fluffy pink pillow Lily had brought down from their dormitory. Frank had contributed to the large pile of chocolate sitting on her bedside table.

Leaning in to whisper since Mulciber and Avery were across the wing possibly listening, Lily murmured, "What can I do? I love those flowers. The Peruvian lily, the Calla lily. They're amazing, but I can't say I agree, 'cause then I'll have to go on a date with James."

Alice smiled loosely, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I don't see what's so bad about one date, Lily. It won't be terrible. It doesn't guarantee anything, either."

Lily scowled, not happy that no one was agreeing. "It's the principle of the thing. James will win, and that will mean he has all these bragging rights over me. And… and… well, I just can't. I won't."

"I sort of see where Lily's coming from," Frank agreed.

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed loudly, making the young Madam Pomfrey come out of her study and "ssshhhh" them.

Once she had disappeared inside her office, Alice whispered, "Well, you can do whatever you want, Lily. But you can't lie. That's one thing I know you can't do. After seven years, I think I know you pretty well. And I also think you can't lie to the person you even thought you could the most."

Lily was about to rebut that statement when a door slammed behind them. Whipping around, she spotted Aloe trying to stifle the sound with her quick footsteps over to Alice's bed. She appeared to be hastily dressed in robes, as if she threw them on quickly and in a hurry. Her hair was a mess, but her eyes looked eager.

"Hi, guys. I just wanted to visit, since I sort of feel guilty for leaving James to do all the work. None of this would have happened if I had been there, so I just wanted to apologize."

Frank smiled warmly; they had been close childhood friends in their first year and still had a thread of friendliness left between them. "It's okay, Aloe. You didn't have to come down here so early in the morning."

"Well, I just saw Lily get out of bed, and I figured it was best to go now than never."

"That's very sweet of you, Aloe," Alice smiled, lying back down on the engulfing pillow from exhaustion.

"Yeah, thanks. Where's Ree, by the way?" Lily inquired. Reed Yippo, better known as Ree, had been Aloe's best friend for all of her years at Hogwarts. It was quite odd they weren't together right now; they were always attached at the hip like Siamese twins.

"Oh, sleeping. You know Ree, sleepyhead."

"That explains why he's always throwing pillows at me whenever I'm up early," Frank laughed, making everyone chuckle together. Aloe stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly, as if she had something else to say.

"So, well, our time is almost up," Lily stated, trying to get that comment out of Aloe.

"I actually came here for two things," Aloe admitted.

"Go on."

"Alone, Lily?"

Alice gave Lily an unsure look. Lily reassured she'd be right back as she left with Aloe to just outside the hospital wing door. The night burning torches started going out; dawn was breaking quite soon. The first rays of sun shone through some stained glass at the end of the hallway, illuminating Lily's and Aloe's faces purple, blue, and yellow.

"I'll get straight to the point Lily: James is really desperate. He so deeply in love, and so eager to quit after all these years of chasing. Being his potions partner yesterday opened my eyes to that. Sure, he might be a little conceited, but with some good shaping, he could turn out to be a decent human being. I'm just here to tell you that you should probably be a little less harsh. He's considering dropping out of the bet, by the way."

Lily pondered these words. James _loved_ her? He couldn't, it was just the challenge of trying to win her over that allured James to Lily. Right? And what did Aloe know, anyway? She wasn't on the receiving end of the stalkerish behavior. Sighing, Lily knew she had to say something disbelieving before she took this seriously.

It seemed to Lily that the whole world was conspiring against her and James hating each other.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess. I don't know anymore, but I'll take your words to heart," Lily lied.

"Okay, thanks for listening." And Aloe turned around and strolled down the hallway.

Lily quietly lugged the heavy oak door to the hospital wing open, trying not to attract the witch out of her cave. She strolled along the aisles and rows of beds, trying to shrug that conversation out of her mind. Was it even possible James was going to give up? But no, they had a bet to finish. Was he seriously considering _letting_ her _win_? Just let her plain out lie about those gorgeous lilies?

It didn't seem real, didn't seem like James. Her walls of resistance seemed to weather, tearing down with each persuasive speech on why Lily should date James. Even though she seemed to be winning the bet, Lily felt she was losing all the while. The thought of James never talking to her again? It just seemed rather… lonely…

Lily walked upon Alice's and Frank's conversation to hear Alice whisper, "…No Frank, I don't think Avery and Mulciber just decided to pour some potion crap on my head for fun. There's a reason."

"But… who would have a motive to hurt you?"

As Lily took her chair next to the bed again, Alice sighed and said with a hint of secrecy, "I don't know, some people would."

Lily was surprised by this sudden mystery in Alice's voice. They usually shared all secrets at all times. But was there some cloudiness in their open friendship?

She didn't have time to ask, as Madam Pomfrey burst out of her office. Alice grimaced as she screamed, "Out, Longbottom and Evans! Twenty minutes have passed, and classes start in an hour! Out, out, out!"

So, with many questions unasked, Frank and Lily stumbled down to the library, each lost in their own thoughts.

'Cause, come on, who would want to hurt _Alice_?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to the last one, because apparently that was pretty good. Personally, I thought this set up a lot of plots. We will definitely see the first patrol round with Lily and James in the next chapter (hehe, it's gonna be so much fun to write about that!). Oh yeah, and the werewolf essay is definitely coming up very soon.

Anyway, **please** review! It motivates me to write faster, write more, and oh yeah, write! :)


	6. Backed Up

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter, although I really wish I did!

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 6: Backed Up

It was Wednesday. Also known as Doomsday, Deathday, Lily-was-going-to-wither-at-the-hands-of-James-day.

Yes, it was the day that Lily was forced to patrol the corridors all night with James. Lily supposed she could just send him off to watch the dungeons and have him done with, but Lily's heart wasn't _that_ cold. Every moment, the butterflies seemed to crescendo up her stomach, feeling like they could burst from her mouth in a rush. But no, Lily wasn't going to run away like a scared child. She was going to face this like she would anyone else.

What was it about James anyway? Lily didn't even understand why she was so apprehensive about just a measly week of patrol rounds with James. It wasn't a big deal; she was just serving her school. But James… there was something about him that made Lily uneasy. It was like she was a calm ocean until James interrupted her waters with his annoying vessel. She supposed it was hate that disturbed her. But then why would all of her friends push them together? It was so obvious she hated him, right? Right?

Lily snapped her head up from the portrait of a witch being tortured and glanced upon Professor Darthings at the front of the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom. He was a lean, sinister man, with dark hair and a strict personality to match. He was going to assign an essay, so Lily definitely needed to pay attention.

"So, after that lengthy lecture on werewolves that I hope you all took notes on, we will now have that essay due," Professor Darthings claimed, pacing back and forth behind his desk in a particularly menacing way. Lily turned a deep shade of red with embarrassment; she was too busy worrying to care about the class.

Alice sat beside Lily, shaky and eyes darting around the room. This was a nervous habit of hers. She had finally been released from the hospital wing this morning, so Lily assumed this uneasiness had been a side effect of the Draught of Peace.

"Six inches long. Parchment. Fine tipped quill dipped in dark, black, pure ink. Due in one week."

One week. She'd complete the rounds with James in one week. Lily turned in her seat thanks to the constant chant of her name behind her. James waved daintily, carefree of the fact that he was annoying her. Gaze straying from James to Remus, he looked as pale as a sheet. Remus seemed jittery and uneasy. What would cause this, Lily did not know. But the mention of a werewolf seemed to turn his face a putrid green. Maybe a bad experience when little?

Professor Darthings's voice turned Lily's head back up front again. "I expect to see all of you in the library soon, as glancing on your parchments, no one took notes." The tone sounded deadly and venomous, making Lily feel instantly guilty again as she mentally promised to stop by the library this afternoon.

"Class dismissed," he coldly spoke, sending a chill up Lily's spine. It was only one week into the semester, and already he gave her the creeps.

Everyone jumped up out of his or her seats at the first syllable. Lily had no clue what caused all this pandemonium to get out of the classroom.

But Remus certainly knew.

* * *

He was definitely not complacent with his condition today.

Tonight, he was changing into the monster he really was. And plus, everyone was on the lookout for werewolves. Fads like these, especially with weird creatures, lasted quite a while. Everyone would be obsessed after extensive research and today's lesson. They would be nitpicking everyone who wasn't in class soon, especially during a full moon. And Remus was the moving target. Even though Hogwarts students were not as smart as they seemed, they _could_ put two and two together.

And that was _exactly_ what he was afraid of.

Not the part of the half-werewolf that scared him about people knowing. The fact that people would think he was different. Almost friends, like Lily and Alice and Frank. They would all turn away, afraid for their lives. Remus never wanted to cause that pain to them or to him. And then the teachers, aside from headmaster Dumbledore who let him transform, would banish him from the school. They would be parents banning their kids from attending since he was there.

None of that could happen.

Besides, the Marauders and him had done a good job of keeping the secret so far. It shouldn't change because of a silly essay, right? Remus forced his mind to try and think that way.

But his half-tainted heart spoke differently.

* * *

Time. It was wasting by the second.

Of course, Lily couldn't expect him to be on time. He was a Marauder, after all. But half an hour late? That was crazily out of Lily's acceptance limit. Lily swore she would leave in minutes if James didn't show up. But then again, she had promised herself that same thing twenty minutes ago. Still, Lily sat in the scarlet chair by the cozy common room fire reading up on the latest potions essay due – an extra scolding for blowing up the dungeon.

With the mention of essays, Lily's mind drifted to Aloe. She was in the library, reading up on werewolves for the newest assignment. But she had also started hanging out with Alice, Frank, and Lily during meals and between classes lately. Frank definitely didn't mind; he welcomed her with an open mind and a glass full of pumpkin juice. But Alice… that was a _whole_ different story. She was particularly rude and had a sour pucker on her face when Aloe was around.

"Wow, this ham is great today!" Aloe had exclaimed this morning during breakfast. Alice was sitting next to her and was leaning away like she was a virus.

"Yeah, if killing pigs is your thing," she had snapped while shoveling all the ham she could acquire into her mouth.

Ree hadn't seemed too happy about this switch either. He had been giving Frank a rough time, as well as their little group, even though Aloe spent equal time with both. All these past events had "weirded" Lily out. She wasn't even sure which way was up or down anymore.

The portrait hole banged open. Lily placed her book _Perfect Potion Making _open on the table just to catch James skidding into the common room. A wild, almost animal-like look crossed his hazel eyes. James rushed over to Lily and begged for forgiveness.

"Evans, so sorry, will never happen again, I promise, no, I _swear_ it won't ever happen again – "

"Quit your blabbering and let's not keep the wrong-doers out any longer, okay?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you great Lily! You don't know how grateful I am to you for not telling on my humongous screw-up of all time – "

"Just shut up and follow me."

* * *

Aloe sat in the library just after curfew reading by wand light. Werewolves, and the whole conception of mutation of the DNA, interested her immensely. She thought they were such sorrowfully beautiful creatures. Most were transformed against their will, some unhappy, _all _unpredictable. But most people, aside from Aloe, didn't get the stateliness of them. So define, graceful creatures, yet so harmful.

That thought intrigued her _beyond_ end.

Growing up, Aloe had always been a strange child. Interested in things nobody cared about, like nargles and redcaps. That's mostly how she met Ree. They were both friendless and in need of each other.

And right now, Aloe stayed up into the wee hours of the night, searching for clues to the one thing she knew was nearly impossible:

A werewolf.

* * *

The first few minutes were okay, Lily guessed.

At least, James didn't try anything stupid. They mostly just spent the starting moments having Lily explain the guidelines to James. It turns out even though Dumbledore _had_ approved James's request to patrol, he failed to instruct James on the basics. So, that turned out to be Lily's job.

But once those precious terms of safe play were over, the horseplay started. The only kind James knew.

"And the final rule is no misbehaving with the privilege of patrol duty," Lily recited from memory. She had read the whole guidebook over the summer and knew every rule of conduct by heart.

"So, I guess that means I _can't _use this new power to sneak around the school and find new passageways?" James's face sagged a little while continuing to keep up with Lily's brisk pace around the second floor.

"I'll let you answer that question."

"So it would be a yes then?"

"No."

"Damn," James cursed, weighing the rest of his chances left. "Can I break into the locked classrooms? Hex students in their beds? Annoy you?"

"No, no, and no! God, how thick headed can you be, James Potter?"

"As thick as you want me to be," James shrugged, following Lily and climbing up a flight of marble stairs. "Hey Lily, going to the Back-To-School Ball at the end of the month?"

"Well, duh, I am helping to plan it." All the Heads of houses were organizing this festive dance. It was currently being outlined with some kinks to work out. Even though they were still halfway through the planning stage, Lily was surprised it wasn't moving faster.

"Wanna go with me?"

Lily let out a pity chuckle while turning a corridor on the seventh floor. "As if all those rejections haven't fazed you!"

"Well? Answer?"

"Of course not, James! What makes you think I'd go with you to a ball?"

"The fact that I'm a great person and you just love to spend time with me."

"Just take the opposite of everything you just said and you've got yourself an answer."

"But, _come on_!"

"_No_! And haven't you heard its girls ask boys? _Not_ the only way around?"

"Hmm, good idea. You ask me, and I'll pretend to be surprised." James put on a mock face of horror as one would wear at a surprise party.

Lily slapped her head in frustration. "You don't get it! I will not go out with you!"

"Not until I win the bet, that is."

Lily snorted, trying to ignore the fact she was being slowly forced up against the wall of the sixth floor corridor. "Pfft, yeah, right. I'll win, you'll lose, and you never talk to me ever again. Perfect!"

"Not perfect. You can't survive without me in your life, Lily. Trust me on this one."

"Trust you? I haven't since, oh yeah, _forever_. I'm winning that bet and you're losing."

"Whatever you say."

Lily laughed sourly. "You sound like a dedicated, lonely puppy."

James smiled slightly. "Maybe I am. Is it working?"

"As much as your plan to win that bet."

"So, I guess I'm doing pretty damn good then, eh?"

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "No, James, you're not. I'm _winning_."

"But _you'll_ be too tempted to lose."

What was he_ talking_ about? "Tempted? By what?" James had successfully blocked her in the corner of the room.

"Tempted by the date," James said easily, as if blocking innocent young women into stonewalls was a common hobby of his, "and tempted by this."

James leaned in slowly and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and tasted good like nothing Lily had ever tasted before. Tingles shot through her body like electric jets. James kept the kiss lingering and short, but full of overwhelming passion. Lily lost her thoughts somewhere along the beginning, his taste, smell, and touch engulfing her mind. It seemed to last forever when in reality it only had a duration of a few seconds. Too short, James pulled back looking especially cocky.

Lily felt enthralled and enchanted after that tender touch. But then reality sunk in: she had just kissed _James Potter_. The one she hated. The one she wanted to avoid. The one that she refused to ever stand for her whole life.

_But oh my God, it was one of the best kisses I've ever had._

This was not good.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh, another cliffie! I bet you all just _love_ me right now :) Well, I forgot I will have NO internet connection for the whole weekend, so I'm putting this up now.

Anyway, LOTS of conflicts in this chapter to sort out. My feeling is this next chapter will take me a while to post, since I'm planning on it being detailed and long (the no internet problem!) :p

PLEASE review if you like this story! I'd really love to know you do by leaving a review :)


	7. Metaphors

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Never will.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made my day, you all rock so hard :)

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 7: Metaphors

A hesitant knock as soft as a slight tap sounded from outside the girls' dormitory. "Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily called. It was Thursday night about an hour before patrol rounds were to begin. She was just reading and working with a book for a Transfiguration essay. Professor McGonagall was _not_ going easy on the seventh years and their NEWTs this time around. It was barely one week into the new semester and Lily was up to her chin in parchment and ink.

Alice poked her head into the dormitory hesitantly. "Is _she_ in here?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Lily replied, "No, Aloe's not. Just me, you paranoid freak."

Alice quickly snuck in and snapped the door shut with a soft click. She tiptoed over to her bed next to Lily's, climbed on top, sat Indian style, and patiently waited for Lily to stop studying.

"Do you want something? I'm trying to get all these killer essays done before the weekend."

Alice cleared her throat and shook off her robe. "Yes, in fact, I do want something."

"Chocolate? It's in my bedside drawer." Lily reached over her mounds of books, yanked open the stubborn drawer, and handed Alice a bar of pure dark imported from Germany for Lily's past birthday.

"No, it's not that," Alice disagreed, chomping on the rich chocolate. "It's something else."

"Okay, well, I'll try to understand," Lily sighed, putting down her eagle feather quill and listening to Alice intently. Best friends are always there for each other.

"Let's say… the moon and sun are friends. But the sun likes the moon a lot. Just when things are boiling up, a star appears on the moon's side. The moon is so intensely attracted to that star that they both continue to shine so bright that the sun never comes out and the moon totally forgets the sun exists for, like, _ever._"

As confusing as this metaphor was, Lily half understood it. "Mmhmm. So, question?"

"What should the sun do to get back the moon's attention?"

Lily logically thought through this scenario before continuing with her well-known advice. "I think the sun should stop worrying about that star. The moon will notice the sun if she makes enough of an effort to be noticed. If she just sits there and lets the star take the light… well, then it's only her fault."

"Hmmm… very true…" Alice tapped her finger to her plump lips in thought. "So _how_ would that apply to people?"

Lily groaned and rolled over on her back in frustration. "Alice, you have a brain! Use it!"

Alice sighed and flopped on her back too, making the wooden frames of the bedpost creak in exhaustion. "I know, I know." She propped her head up on her hands. "So, still tense I see."

Lily gasped in surprise, but her hands and voice shook just the same. "I'm… I'm not tense! Why would I be tense? There is _no_ reason for me to be tense right now, absolutely no reason. None, none, none!"

Alice smiled knowingly. "You usually occupy yourself when you're troubled or tense, Lily. Nervous about tonight?" Lily had spilled her guts out about James to Alice early in the morning after rounds. About the torture, the talk, the touch. More in particular, that wretched kiss.

"Well, yeah!" Lily laughed nervously, wringing her hands shakily like she was a guilty criminal. "That, that kiss… he knew I loved it, he knew. Did you see those cocky looks he was giving me today? Like he had something destructive against me. Oh, it's a horrible feeling, Alice! Make it stop!"

Alice scrambled over to Lily's bed, thrusting all the spare parchment out of her way. She wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. "Don't worry Lils, everything will work out."

"But I don't think I can make it through another six nights of James using this cruel and unusual torture on me," Lily openly sobbed, holding onto Alice for support. "I… I don't think I can win this bet. I honestly don't think I can or _want _to anymore. And everything will change. It will and it will be a change for the worse."

"Or a change for the better. Everyone just wants you to be happy. And if James makes you happy, then we're okay with that."

Lily sniffed and smiled through the sorrowful march of her tears. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice grinned too, ecstatic that Lily was finally cheering up and figuring out her feelings for James. "No problem. So, are you going to give up the bet or just lose effortlessly? I'm going towards the swift loss, that way it will still look like you put up a fight, but not really."

Confusion screwed up Lily's face as she stared at Alice quizzically. "Who said I'm making James's victory _that_ easy?"

* * *

"You're getting too annoying, Prongs."

Remus scolded James, pointing a fork full of broccoli in his face. They were eating dinner in the Great Hall that night very tentatively. Remus had transformed last night and was absent from classes all day today. He looked pale, sick, and unhealthy. No matter against James and Peter's pleas, Remus wanted food. So he had come down for one small meal, then back to bed he was.

"I agree wholly," Sirius added, eating like a person who hadn't eaten in a year. Mashed potatoes filled his mouth while slabs of steak sat on his plate.

"Me? Annoying? How?" James inquired, but trying to stay out of an argument. Remus didn't need that right now.

"You're just, you know, being too over confident in yourself with Lily. You seem to think that just because you're _you_ she's going to be won over. But that's not true. After knowing her all these years, I know she's intelligent and wants an intelligent boyfriend, not for just looks." Remus went into a heavy coughing fit with Peter patting him on the back.

"Yeah, James. Even though I'm not given as the smartest, brightest, _or _most intellectualical one in this group – " everyone nodded in unison at Sirus's words, " – I do have an idea of what's going on. Girls _are_ my favorite subject, after all. They're like… like… cake."

"Cake?" Peter piped up.

"Yes, cake," continued Sirius. "Girls are like cake. Some have no filling, nothing in them. They have the most tasty exteriors, but none of that on the inside." The Marauders nodded for him to keep going.

"But others… others have rich filling. It's the sweetest thing in the world. The exteriors may be pretty, but the inside is the most beautiful thing. Lily is one of them. She doesn't care for exterior – sure, she would prefer it, but it's not a must. A must for her is the inside, the filling."

James was in shock. Sirius had just made a sensible metaphor. But not only had he proved there was something inside his skull, but also made James see Lily in a different light. So, she didn't care for what was on the outside? It was the _inside_ that counted for her? It was a new concept to James, who could win any girl over with a wink or smile.

It was time to show Lily his real side, the one his friends saw everyday.

"Thanks Sirius for that particularly enlightening metaphor," Remus added, shaking his head in satisfaction with the little energy he had left.

Sirius looked confused. "Metaphor? What metaphor?"

"The whole cake thing you just spoke of," Peter confirmed.

"Oh, that," Sirius said, nodding and smiling, slicking back his shiny shoulder length black hair in one swipe. "I just call that the science of opposite sex, my friends."

* * *

Severus Snape waited.

He waited for Lily Evans to cross the empty Charms classroom he was hidden in. This news was important, and Lily needed to hear it as soon as possible. It was after curfew, but no matter; bedtime could wait. And plus, she was Head Girl and patrolling. Severus was sure she could catch her alone at this dim hour.

A voice sounded from down the hallway. A young woman's. "…And then there's all that Transfiguration and, oh God, that extra Potions work. That's enough to cause this mega stress!"

That was definitely Lily's heavenly tone. But then again, there was definitely another pair of footsteps trailing along with her.

"I get by it. Lots of working like hell late at night, but, yeah, all that matters is starting Quidditch. And grades come with it, I guess."

James. James Potter.

Jealously surged through Snape like an electric current, firing up his blood in a fearful way. That horrible, arrogant boy. Not deserving of Lily. No, not one bit. And it was obvious to the year – heck, even the whole school! – that she was head over heels for him. This only angered Severus even more; she was _so_ much more deserving than a Quidditch-obsessed airhead. Someone like, say, Severus, would be better suited…

The footsteps were coming nearer now. They abruptly stopped in front of the classroom. Severus's heart ran like a track runner; if caught, Lily would show no mercy, especially in front of a fellow Gryffindor.

"By the way, when are the tryouts for that?"

"I was planning on Tuesday."

"Good. Mind if you take a sign-up early?"

The echoing footsteps picked up again. Severus knew he had to act now or never. She was traveling farther away from the news, farther away form him. Just being here was causing Snape a great risk. If caught by a Slytherin, the Dark Lord would show no mercy.

Severus shivered thinking of that wretched man. But he quickly shook that away when Lily's voice flooded his mind. "It's Alice, and she's not too bad."

Alice Prewitt. That dirty, wretched girl. Severus mentally slapped himself, not daring to think of Lily's friend in such a foul way. But, wasn't that why he was here? To warn Lily about Alice and the huge secret she held that could cost her life?

But none of that mattered as James and Lily trailed down the corridor, happily chatting while Severus winced his warning and worries away.

* * *

"Hmm, I don't know," James answered as they continued down the sixth floor corridor. "We've kind of got all the slots filled up."

"Come on James, just give Alice a shot, I'm sure she'll do great!" Lily pleaded. Tonight's patrol rounds were a lot different than last night's. James and Lily didn't argue, didn't hate each other, and didn't do anything stupid. James seemed to have changed. He wasn't _too_ full of himself tonight and had not asked her out once. He was actually, dare she say it, _pleasant_ to be with. It was going pretty good so far, and Lily seemed to fall into a safe sense of security.

"I guess she can come try out, but no guarantees," James concluded, opening a heavy door with a bronze clasp and checking the classroom to the right for rule-breakers.

"Thank you so much James! This will mean the world to Alice, I know it!"

"No problem Lily, anything for a friend."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, creating dead silence in the hallway. "Friend?"

James stopped too, equally surprised. "Well, aren't we friends?"

Lily answered that question to herself. _No, we're not friends, I hate you James Potter. _But Lily couldn't seem to hate him tonight. He had not mentioned that kiss once (although Lily thought about it constantly) and had not done anything to make her mad. He was pleading with puppy-dog hazel eyes, and Lily could not bring herself to shoot him down right now.

"I guess we can be friends," Lily replied easily, letting the words from her heart flow out of her mouth. They shook hands.

"Friends are honest with each other, right?" James continued, still not letting go of her moving hand.

"Right," Lily replied, not knowing where this was heading. She assumed it couldn't be good.

"And friends don't mad at each other unless given a perfectly legitimate reason is given, right?"

"What are you getting at, James?"

"I'm getting to this." James whipped out something from behind his back. Lily gently took it, trying to contain her shock at not seeing this coming.

The lily was as white and pure as snow. Brown specks dotted the inner side of the petals on top of sunny yellow stripes surrounding the pollen center. A dark green stem cradled the lily up so high it seemed to rise out of the sky. Lily sighed as she noticed that wrinkled parchment on the bottom. In fine cursive, it read:

_The White Lily: virginity, purity_

As Lily held the lily in her palm, James watched eagerly for her reaction. She wanted to be frustrated at him, but that feeling just bounced back at her. She wanted to be satisfied, but she couldn't find it in her heart to tell him. She wanted to keep that safe friendship between them, but she knew she wouldn't let it.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Lily curtly replied, setting off down the corridor, not watching James's face wilting like the past lilies had when kept out of water.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted this to go on, but I knew it couldn't. That would be giving so much away too fast.

Yes, I know "intellectualical" isn't a word. Sirius doesn't have to play by the dictionary, he's just too cool :P

As we have seen in this chapter, James grew up a little. Next chapter, there will be a Remus and Aloe encounter. Sirius will definitely get some limelight, and Lily will sort out her priorities.

Read and review, please please please!


	8. Morning Flings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**A/N:** I just got 10 more reviews since last update! Wow, that's an achievement! You all are so great, thanks for reviewing:)

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 8: Morning Flings

"We need to talk."

Sirius leaped off his lazy butt in the common room with a purpose, as it appeared to Lily. She was just leaving her dormitory upstairs after a short-lived snooze. It was Sunday, after all. Even though there were no classes, sleeping came hard for Lily these days. Lily was just heading for some breakfast after Alice shook her awake a half an hour ago. Nothing else, not expecting visits from inflated egomaniacs.

Not referring to James at all, of course. They were on good terms lately, chatting and conversing like friends would. The two groups (the Marauders and Lily, Alice, Aloe, and Frank) started sitting with each other during meals, in classes, and doing homework. It seemed Lily and James's truce brought upon a bond of friendship between the two cliques, forming one delightful one.

Or so Lily thought.

"Yes? I'm listening warily," Lily curtly nodded, taking a seat in a cozy recliner by the dead fire. Her favorite spot.

"I know I'm not your favorite person – "

"Got that right." Lily still had a difficult time settling with Sirius. He was a player and broke girls' hearts routinely. Aloe was one of those unfortunate souls and cried herself to sleep months after the bad break. And Lily couldn't seem to forgive him at all for that.

"And, I know you're not my pocketful of sunshine," Sirius continued. "But, I need you to take everything I'm saying to heart… not saying you shouldn't take anything I say into consideration anyway normally, because most of what I say is pretty important!"

Lily coughed a reply that sounded awfully familiar to "conceited fool". This didn't seem to faze Sirius.

"Anyway, I'm here to request that James see you after breakfast today. Alone." Sirius smiled secretly, sniggering in the relish of the perverted thoughts reeling like film strips in Lily's mind.

"Why does James request my presence?" Lily fancily answered. She attempted to stay cool and nonchalant under Sirius's striking gray gaze, but weakened at the sight of Sirius's twisted smile.

"He was to speak to you, nothing much," Sirius concluded, shrugging his shoulders down at her. "You might want to be there. James just wants, you know, a one on one chat."

Lily snorted, "Like he doesn't get six hours of it every night."

Sirius sighed and held up his hands in a surrender position. "Look, I know you don't trust me like you do the rest of the Marauders, but just go. It can't hurt just to show up. But don't kill the messenger! And don't forget, you _are_ an able witch with a wand."

"True. I could hex James if he tries anything…" Lily groaned. "But I trust him. So it's okay. Tell James I'll come. No, better yet, I'll tell him myself."

Sirius grinned with those pearly whites and responded, "Okay, great. Now off to find Remus!" He skidded out of the room with a bang, leaving Lily with many questions unanswered. 

* * *

"You're impossible, you do know that?"

"I'm not impossible, I'm just… opinionated."

Remus and Aloe sat in a corner of the library, bickering about every little thing possible there was to argue about. It had turned out Remus headed down to the library, only to find Aloe studying in the corner. He sat down with her, being a good friend and all, and they had hit it off from there. Talking, chatting, arguing, laughing. They did it all and it hadn't even reached ten in the morning.

"No, I pretty much think impossible is the word to describe it," Remus concluded, flipping through a lengthy old book known as _The Goblin Rebellion: The Ravishing Revolt_. It seemed as soon as Remus closed a book and opened another, Aloe struck up a new topic.

"But the Goblin Rebellion was pointless! They should have been _happy_ with the current rule provided by them, better than anything wizard folk could give them!" Aloe shrieked, causing Madam Pince to "shhh" her to a mere whispering voice.

"It had lots of meaning. You're entitled to your opinion, and I'm entitled to mine."

"But your opinion sucks."

Remus chuckled under her breath, causing Aloe to join in with her hearty laughter. They were having such a good time, being friends and all. Why hadn't Remus the courage to talk to her in their past years?

"But seriously, I'm sorry. I'm known as such a geek for history and magical creatures around here, I'm made fun of all the time," Aloe continued, causing Remus to feel guilty he ever brought up the subject.

"No, no, no! I had fun this morning, it was one of the best mornings in the library I've had all my life." Remus had no idea where the words came from, but he quickly realized they were true. Sure, the nights of countless sodas and pranks and truth or dare with the Marauders were all good fun, but having another friend outside his comfort zone was a new and surprisingly exciting idea to him.

"Well, if I were to be honest, which I am most of the time, then I would say this was one of my best mornings too." Aloe smiled whole-heartedly with innocent truth in her voice. Remus's heart fluttered, although he had no idea why. They smiled into each other's eyes, and Remus could swear he could feel a deep, underground current running between them.

That is, until the library door banged open.

Sirius rushed in, looking around for Remus. Once he spotted him in the corner with Aloe, he strutted over and eagerly pulled up a chair with a heavy screeching sound and sat on it backwards, arms dangling expectantly. He placed the book he borrowed from Remus on the table.

"Remus, it's a yes! Lily said she'd go!"

Remus smiled softly, trying to contain the conflicting emotions running through him. He was angry with Sirius for ruining that special moment, but then grateful for Sirius telling him, and then warm rush of success for James. "That's great," Remus mumbled, trying to keep the monotone out of his voice.

"Are you kidding? That's perfect!" Aloe chirped, clapping her hands in delight. She was a supporter of the James and Lily Love Theory, along with everyone else in Hogwarts. Except Lily, of course.

"Since when do you care?" Sirius snorted, glaring at Aloe. He had the same unknown reasons of hating Aloe along with Alice. _Those two should start a hate club, seriously, _Remus thought to himself.

Aloe shrugged. "You guys are great friends to me. Especially Remus, we had the greatest time this morning." She squeezed his arm friendly, sending tingles throughout Remus's body.

Sirius's ears perked up. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Remus is great. You should really take him for granted as a friend. As for you, on the other hand… I honestly don't see _why_ they value you."

Sirius appeared to be lashed by a poisonous whip at these harsh words. "The Marauders are great and they do value me!" he defended childishly.

Aloe snorted, "Um, I really don't see why. You're everything Lily and Alice say you are."

Remus worriedly looked on. His two friends were about to get in a nasty fight. He needed to stop them, but Remus couldn't ignore the lust in Sirius's usually cold gray eyes as he looked at Aloe. Remus felt sicker than he already was.

"And what _do_ they say about me, pray tell?" Sirius challenged, rising off his seat an inch or two.

"They say you're conceited, stupid, and an airhead. And guess what? I agree with every word." Aloe had blazing fire tinted in her blue eyes, but a new sparkle seemed to appear. Was she _flirting_ with danger in some strange way?

Remus's stomach sank like the Titanic; they _so_ liked each other.

"Well, I can prove I'm none of those things."

"Fine. Do so then! And while you're at it, I'm out of here," Aloe concluded, standing up and giving a short, sweet wave to Remus before strutting out of the library with three books on her arm.

"Dang, that girl is… is…" Sirius whispered to Remus after Aloe was out of earshot. "I mean, why didn't you_ tell_ me?"

Remus opened and closed his mouth many times before finally deciding with, "I never even knew her at all." 

* * *

Lily was taking her time getting down to the Great Hall; there was no rush. On the way, she bumped into a hasty Aloe who was moving at a quick pace.

"Hey Aloe!" Lily chimed, taking one of the heavy volumes from her hands.

"Oh, thanks Lils," Aloe greeted, shielding her face with her hair.

"Did you finish studying for that werewolf essay?"

"You could say that," Aloe sighed, pulling her hair back into a neat bun. Her eyes were a tiny bit red and puffy, but Lily ignored the fact for the sake of Aloe's embarrassment.

"Let's head down to the Great Hall and eat. We'll have fun. James and Alice and Frank and Peter are all already down there, so cheer up!"

Aloe laughed sadly and commented, "Okay, yeah, I guess so, as long as half the Marauders are missing."

As they neared the Great Hall together, Lily spotted James at the Gryffindor table. He was chatting with Frank, but upon Lily's arrival, he whipped around and grinned brightly. He patted the seat next to him while Lily took it between him and Alice. Aloe sat next to Frank, greeting him politely. He turned a violent shade of scarlet as Alice turned away.

"So…"

"Yes, save your breath. I have a nice little chat with Sirius," Lily said sarcastically, cutting James off mid-sentence. She dug into the delicious food, spooning every dish onto her sparkling, golden plate.

"And?" James looked on expectantly.

"And… I suppose I'll talk to you." Lily grinned reassuringly as James squeezed her hand under the table in thanks. Tingles shot through her body like hot tub bubble jets, warming and electrifying her. And the weird thing was that Lily didn't hate them.

"Great, I've got a whole day planned! We'll start off strolling by the lake, make a picnic by the lake and banish all those ants away, then maybe play some Quidditch with a snitch or two…"

"Woah, woah, woah, Sirius said you just wanted to talk to me. Nothing about lakes or picnics or Quidditch!"

"Oh. I just assumed that, you know, we'd have a friendly fun day. Hang out. As friends. Best friends. Just us friends, you know. Since we're friendly friends and all."

"Okay, that sounds good, I guess," Lily said halfheartedly, not wanted to crush James's crestfallen spirit even more.

A change was occurring to Lily, she noticed. He seemed so ecstatic about their day today, so excited. And Lily found herself eager too. Usually, she would be dreading any time alone with James. But he was her friend, best friend now, and Lily would treat it like a day with any other person. It was amazing how only a few days of friendship could bond so strong.

"Lily, you're leaving me with the Wicked Witch of the West?" She turned towards Alice, who was tapping Lily on the shoulder with a look of disgust on her face.

"You'll survive, hang out with Frank or someone."

"But _she's_ with Frank all the time! Every single waking moment of every single day!"

"You'll survive," Lily assured. "It's just one day. And I don't even get why you hate her so much. She's not bad," she added, glancing over at Aloe across the table out of her peripheral vision.

"One day in hell with an evil rhymes-with-witch," Alice frowned, slumping down on the bench. But all sorrows were forgotten when Lily flipped out a chocolate frog and handed it to Alice.

"You're forgiven," Alice mumbled through chocolate stuffed lips. 

* * *

**A/N:** Well, not much of a cliffie here. Sorry for this chapter. I wanted to get it up today since I can't update over the next week. But Lily and James day will come up in next chapter. Sorry this chapter stunk, had grammar errors, and was overall bad, I promise the next one won't disappoint!

Oh, and **unorthodox yo-yo**? Very clever idea, as you can see, I like it very much ;) There's actually going to be TWO (not one, two!) love triangles with Aloe coming up. Anyone can guess what they are?

Anyway, read and review, please!


	9. Honesty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

**A/N:** I was away all weekend, and when I got home and saw all the lovely reviews, I was so grateful! Thanks everyone, you all brighten my day! Oh, and the love triangles will become apparent in this chapter for sure. I think only two of you guessed correctly, maybe?

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 9: Honesty

"So, I've been dying to know…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the new essay topic in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Lily was startled by his absolutely random inquiry. One moment, she and James had been discussing Quidditch, but the conversation now took an interesting turn. It seemed everyone was on edge about this werewolf essay and that class. But Lily could not figure out why anymore than the teachers could.

"I don't know, it's a lot of work. But there's all this talk about it which I don't seem to get…" Lily trailed off, lost in thought while sidestepping a large rock by the shore of Hogwarts lake. The setting sun sparkled in dazzling rays across the placid surface of the body of water, making Lily turn her eyes away from being blinded.

"So, you wouldn't go researching extra on it or go looking for a werewolf, right?" James questioned, cocking his head to the side and smiling warmly.

"No, no, no, I'm a potions freak, not werewolf," Lily laughed. James joined in and visibly relaxed. But she couldn't help but wonder why he asked in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I knew you were a freak anyway," James teased. Lily gasped and bumped him with her elbow a little too roughly. It sent James flying backwards into the lake, disrupting the once calm waters. Lily drew her breath in, ran over to the bank, and knelt down on the mud and muck.

"James! James! Oh my God, so sorry, it's got to be freezing! Are you okay?" Lily frantically called down into the ripping waves of the lake. But soon after, instead of a head poking up, a force yanked her hand in a swift downward motion, sending her to the depths of the lake herself.

Coldness wrapped around her body like a sodden, heavy blanket. Lily felt her bones chill and send shivers like spiders down her spine. Her face felt numb with frost, and she was sure if anyone saw her that her cheeks would be tickled pink.

Spluttering and spitting, Lily gasped for air once she hit the surface. James sat on the shore laughing his head off in sopping clothes. She relaxed once she knew he was okay and pulled herself up on the bank next to him.

"You… you pulled me down into that f-frigid l-l-lake!" Lily stuttered, attempting to wring out her hair.

"And you pushed me in. We're even," James laughed, tugging at his robes. Lily couldn't help but notice that they clung to his stomach muscles nicely. Glancing down, she noticed her robes outlined her frame clearly as well. Perfect.

"I don't think pushing one another into a lake qualifies as even."

"True. I guess we'll never be even then."

"Maybe we'll be even if I push you in again as payback for beating me in Quidditch…"

James laughed heartily, "No way, I beat you because I was better. There's no debt there!"

"There's tons of debt owed… I was a girl who couldn't stay on a broom steadily and_you_ whipped her butt."

"What if she deserved it?"

"Oh, don't worry, she didn't."

James breathed a sigh and muttered something that sounded familiar to "impossible".

"Can I be honest with you for a moment?" Lily asked, leaning her head on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I'd prefer you honest to me at all times, but go ahead."

"This is one of the best days I've had in a while." And Lily realized this was very true. They had eaten a scrumptious lunch, played some fierce Quidditch, and walked around the lake. Aside from the possibility of freezing to death, Lily was still having a pretty good time as the sun sank lower and lower in the evening sky.

"I'm glad," James smiled, wrapping his arms around her, loving this blissful moment in time. But he knew he had to ruin it. "Speaking of honesty…" 

* * *

"Are you guys going to continue making kissy-face at each other or study?"

Frank glanced up from a heated conversation with Aloe and blushed fiercely. "I'm not… I mean, _we're_ not…"

"Aren't we allowed to talk?" Aloe questioned, cocking her head to the side. They were in the library and had been for the majority of the day, getting homework done while Lily and James were spending the day together, Remus was sick, Peter was somewhere, and Sirius… who knew?

"No, you're not, because if you weren't, then I'd still be here."

"What do you mean, 'still be here'? You're leaving?" Frank questioned, his eyes bulging.

"Yeah, Frank, I'm leaving. I've done enough freaking research," Alice concluded, starting to stand up out of her chair.

"Suit yourself," Aloe shrugged, but Alice could detect the matching animosity in her voice.

"Wait, Alice…" Frank called, sorrow on his face and in his voice. The smiling expression was starting to wilt, turning into plain sadness. But it was not enough to make Alice stay. "Don't go."

"Too bad, Frank, I'm leaving." Alice could feel his heart break in two at these words, and felt her own mimic the feeling. What puzzled Alice was how he could choose Aloe over her. The idea was beyond her right now as she huffed out of the library.

The torch lights were on, which had to mean it was past sunset. Every footstep she took clattered and echoed through the hallway. It was eerily quiet and she was nearing the dungeon area that was bound to be crawling with Slytherins. But Alice didn't care; she just wanted to get away from Frank and Aloe as soon, and fast, as possible.

And somehow, Alice knew the pair of hands that grasped her wrist would come. 

* * *

"So… how do you think it's going?"

"I'd say at least Lily has slapped James across the face a couple of times by now, if not pushed him in the lake."

Sirius watched Remus roll over in his four-poster bed. He was particularly ill today, not moving one inch out of the covers. Starting this morning after the library, Remus had eaten a quick breakfast and been bed ridden for the whole day. James had appointed Sirius as Remus's caretaker for the day, so he couldn't quit now.

"No way," Remus sighed from the confines of his curtains. "I think Lily hasn't done any of that."

"I'll bet you whatever's in my pocket she did."

Remus sighed heavily. "Watch it. Is your wand in your pocket?"

Sirius frowned and said indignantly, "No, no it's not! You assume things too much, silly Moony. I actually know what's in my pocket and that's why I'm… betting… it…."

"It was in your pocket, wasn't it?" Remus's voice rang from the curtains.

"Shut up," Sirius mumbled, stuffing his wand back into his pocket and tapping it to make sure he wouldn't forget.

Remus went into a coughing fit that sounded like "ignorance" repeated many times. Or at least it did to Sirius.

"You know, if you don't treat me with the respect Sirius Black deserves, I'm out," Sirius concluded, creaking off his bed and brushing all the candy wrappers off his bed. They successfully landed on the floor, making Remus "tut" in disapproval.

"Go ahead, I'll still be here," Remus feebly croaked, reaching a hand to draw back one of the curtains halfway to catch Sirius's face.

Sirius slammed the dormitory door behind him. He trudged down the stairs, having no idea where he was going or when he would get there. He just needed to clear his head, think about things other than Remus. Sirius could feel the tension building between them over Aloe…

What was it about her? She was causing so much animosity between old friends. Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus. She was tearing them apart, but Sirius couldn't find it in his heart to blame her whole-heartedly. It wasn't like Sirius hadn't expected it to happen sooner or later. No girl problems had ever ruffled Sirius and Remus's friendship, and it was only about time for something like this to come up.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Peter came crashing through the portrait hole in a wild frenzy, almost knocking Sirius over on his back. "We have a problem, Sirius!"

"Yes? Peter, tell me now." And Peter spilled the guts of the situation out to him. Worry similar to Peter's traced Sirius's face as he heard the unfortunate news.

"How'd you know about this?"

"Well, I was hanging around the dungeons – "

"That's good enough. Wormtail, I'll head over to there now. You go get Lily and James, and I'll get Aloe and Frank, got it?"

"Yes, yes," Peter sobbed, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

After all, it was a race against time. 

* * *

"What about honesty?" Lily inquired, continuing the conversation.

"Well… honesty… it's good to use," James said sheepishly.

"Yes, I think I know that, it's first-year elemental, James," Lily pointed out, stretching her legs out in front of her. It was getting quite chilly, the fall breezes whipping her stark wet clothes and hair as the sun sank lower in the sky like a submarine.

"And it's also why I planned this day." James cautiously glanced down at her face through his squeaky-clean glasses, his hazel eyes hopeful that Lily would not run away. But she made no move to get up, so he averted his gaze to the lake before them.

"Go on."

"You've been dishonest to me lately."

Lily looked up, surprised. "Me? Dishonest? I'm not dishonest to my friends ever."

"I tend to think you are. Certain flowers ring a bell?"

All those lies of dissatisfaction rushed back into Lily's memory no matter how hard she tried to keep them out. "Oh. That."

"Yes. That." James sighed and turned his body to face Lily. Their faces were mere inches apart. "All I'm asking for is simple honesty, Lily. I want to be treated like anyone else, and I want to gain your trust. And the trust is gone when you lie to me."

Lily exhaled heavily. "I know I shouldn't lie to you, James. It's wrong."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know… maybe I'm afraid. Afraid of what will come. The truth brings misfortune."

"And the truth brings fortune too," James concluded. There was a tiny fire hidden through those hazel eyes. It was blazing, fierce, and glimmering. It scared Lily, but made her want to venture more. "Listen, Lily. I'm just asking for you to be sincere with me. Nothing could be better."

Lily stumbled on her words. "I… I… would like to be… honest."

"Then do it."

James pulled out a bright yellow lily from behind his back. The petals were buttery and warm. The pollen stretched out of the center, yearning for an escape. A long stem was attached to the bottom, dark green as an oak leaf. A single sliver of parchment was curled around the bottom, and written in fine script upon it read:

_The Yellow Lily: happiness, bliss_

Lily glanced up to meet James's hopeful gaze with all the courage she could muster. The graceful lily sat in her palm, glowing in contrast to the dim sun. Tears, not of defeat, but of victory welled up in Lily's emerald eyes. And she weighed her chances on the words she knew would change her life. They leaned closer and closer, lips centimeters from touching, foreheads resting against each other's.

"I… I… lo – "

"James! Lily!"

They whipped their heads at the call of their names. Peter was stumbling down the steep hill at a quick pace. Urgency was flecked across his pudgy face. James and Lily hastily untangled from each other and stood up with wobbly knees.

"Yes? Wormtail?" James questioned.

"It's… it's… Alice…" Peter wheezed, grasping his knees with white knuckles for support.

"What about her?" Lily's voice cracked on the last syllable, immediately thinking the worst and knowing it would come true.

"Alice – she's, she's injured… and _still _in danger!" 

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, cliffhanger! I really don't know how I'm gonna start the next chapter, so it might take a while to update…

Read and review please!


	10. Abduction

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter… but if I did, nobody would've died… except Voldy. Buh bye snakehead:)

**A/N:** 58 reviews! Oh my God, I love you all! Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 10: Abduction

"You know exactly why you're here."

"That doesn't give me, or any of you, a reason to be here."

Mulciber tightened the ropes that bound Alice's arms behind the chair with a flick of his wand. Him, Avery, and Snape had captured her straight from the hallway and held her hostage. The dark dungeon classroom was stingy, smelly, and eerie. She knew what information they wanted from her. But no matter how many times she spoke it, those Death Eaters thought it to be wrong.

"There's tons of reason to be here. His orders," snarled Avery, pacing around her chair. Snape hesitantly stood by the door, his hooked nose casting more shadows over his grimace than usual.

"Or what? Your lives are on the line? Because, personally, I wouldn't mind seeing your eyes lifeless," Alice considered. She wasn't afraid of these dopes; it was the one that was tracking her that scared her…

Mulciber pointed his wand at her throat. "One more sarcastic, witty comment, girl, and you're done for!"

"Not now!" Snape hissed, gripping the doorknob with white knuckles. "Not until we get orders! Don't harm her!"

"You won't need to worry about that," Alice breezily said, figuratively waving off any idea of hurt. "Lily and Frank will notice I'm gone and come looking for me. And you'll all get sacked and expelled." Alice saw Snape's face turn paler in the dim light at the mention of her redheaded friend.

Avery guffawed, holding his stomach. "Who needs Hogwarts when you have the power of the Dark Lord?" he wheezed in a raspy voice. Mulciber whacked him on the side, which left Avery to rub his tummy tenderly. Alice had never seen two bigger wimps.

"Can you just let me go?" The sleek black ropes were cutting at Alice's wrists and ankles. She could feel blood start to trickle down her skin, staining it deep red.

"No. Greyback wanted you here. You have a secret we must eliminate. So we must erase your memory."

"But Fenrir wants to give the okay first to see the blank stare in your eyes. He'll be sending the okay as soon as he gets the first owl that Regulus sent," Mulciber cackled.

"But I promise I wouldn't tell anyone. I promised that when I witnessed it over the summer," Alice whined. Her life was flashing before her eyes. Would she remember Lily? Frank? Hogwarts? The Marauders? Her parents? All of this could be lost for a scene she shouldn't have witnessed.

She hoped someone was coming soon. 

* * *

"What?!" Lily shrieked, causing James to jump at the high pitch.

"Alice… she's been kidnapped, I saw it with my own two eyes," Peter continued, tears streaking down his dirty cheeks.

"Then why didn't you do anything to stop it with your own two _hands_?!"

"Lily, Lily, calm down. Let's not play the blame game," James said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She abruptly shook him off, sending an evil glare contrary to the one moment before.

"Go away, James, I don't need your help," Lily concluded, running off towards the castle.

James's long strides easily overtook Lily's frantic tiny ones. "We're in this together. We'll get Sirius – "

"I already did, and he's getting Frank and Aloe," Peter squeaked, huffing along behind them.

"See? We'll get Alice back," James eased as they tugged the heavy oak door leading into the castle. "Peter, do you know which classroom it is?"

"The spare potions one that nobody uses."

"Okay, see, we've got a head start! C'mon, Lily, she'll be okay."

Lily exhaled heavily, sending most of her worries out with it. "Yeah, yeah, we'll be okay. Alice will be too."

Silence ensued that trio as they briskly walked and turned through each dimly lit corridor. Cold drafts wafted up to the first floor… cold as ice… cold as shivers… cold as death…

Lily gulped, trying not to think the worse as she spotted Sirius, Frank, and Aloe at the end of the dungeon corridor. "Frank! Aloe!" Lily screeched, running to Frank and pulling him into a hug.

"What? No hug for your favorite pal?" Sirius joked, but his face remained serious.

"C'mon, we've got a mission," claimed James, tearing Frank and Lily apart from their embrace. "Sirius and I will be in the head. I think it's very unwise for Lily and Aloe and Wormtail – "

"I want to fight," Lily concluded, not knowing where the courage spiking her voice came from as Aloe nodded in agreement. But nothing else mattered now. Lily felt if Alice was no longer safe, she wasn't safe. Alice needed saving, and Lily wanted to do it. She wanted to fight her own battles.

"Okay. That's settled," Sirius said defiantly. "Let's head in. I don't even care who's in the way, just blast that damn door apart!"

Frank had stayed deadly silent the whole time, face as white as a ghost. Fear appeared to have stricken him. But finally, determination filled his voice as he answered, "Well, you all heard Sirius. Let's go."

Frank stepped up to the bolted door where Alice was said to be held and screamed, "_Reducto_!"

The splinters of the door split and spewed across the doorway. Among all the rubble crouched Snape, bleeding and bruised from head to toe. Mulciber and Avery stood on either side of Alice, who was constrained feebly to a wooden chair in a cobweb corner. Her face was filled with hope at the sight of Frank, Lily, James, Sirius, and Aloe… but where was Peter?

James immediately whipped out his wand and hexed Mulciber from Alice's left while Sirius tackled Avery on the right. Frank and Aloe immediately helped them. A curse hit Avery square in the stomach, sending him into a drawer full of vials. Glass and fluids spewed out all over the floor. Mulciber was easily brought to the ground thanks to the combination of spells James and Frank sent towards him.

But Lily didn't move.

"Lily! C'mon, get Alice or attack Snape!" Aloe hissed into Lily's ear when passing by.

But Lily was frozen solid. She was intensely glaring at Snape in the pile of rubble on the stony floor. His face was almost frightened with knowing he messed up. Knowing there was no going back now. Knowing he was defeated overall even when he won for one side.

"You… you… my old best friend… you hurt Alice… you _hurt_ her." Lily's usually sparkling eyes filled with tears, staring down with hate at a swollen Snape.

"Lily… I tried to – "

"Don't talk to me, Severus. I can't believe I ever trusted you. _Ever_."

"Lily, this is not the time. Go get Alice and flee." Snape tried to whisper his warning to her, but she was way past listening.

"Help over here, will ya?" Aloe screeched over the chant of curses and spells. Leaving no choice, Lily broke the fierce eye contact with her ex-friend and rushed over to release Alice.

Alice felt the bonds on her arms let up. "Ah, thanks, girl. Missed you."

"Alice, _how_ can you be so calm? We're in the middle of a _battle_ here. And it seems you have something to tell us," Lily breathed urgently, freeing Alice's feet from the waxy black cords.

Alice jumped up, stretching her limbs as a jet-red curse whizzed past her. "Now, we've got to get everyone and beat it!"

Lily blinked, challenging Alice at the moment. "Why?"

Alice widened her brown eyes and stared incredulously. "Because I'm – we're – in danger! Let's move!"

"Not until you tell me why. That secret."

Alice glanced down, ashamed. "I promise to explain later. But can we get the hell out of here before someone's head is blown off?"

Lily sighed and gazed around. They were in a corner. James and Sirius were attacking Mulciber and Avery while Frank and Aloe bound Snape to the floor. Broken jars and flasks lay in shards with splinters in the crevasses of stone. Desks and chairs were toppled, lying on their sides.

"Relax, James, Sirius, Frank, Aloe! I'm okay, just tie them up and let's leave," Alice called, cautiously stepping over the rubble to the nonexistent door.

And Lily half-wished the angry Professor Slughorn standing in the rocky frame was nonexistent too. 

* * *

"Explanation?" Professor Slughorn stood over the six of them in his eerie office. Random body parts floated in vile lime green liquid on numerous shelves and drawers. It was enough to make anyone run out, ready to never eat again or puke.

James was brave and decided to speak first. "Well, I – "

" – Would absolutely _love_ to tell you the rest right now, but – "

"Quiet, Mr. Black," Slughorn snapped. Sirius slumped down in his seat, defeated.

"I was walking down this hall here when Mulciber, Avery, and Snape kidnapped me," Alice said.

"And we rushed to help Alice. Please let us off the hook, Professor, we were just trying to help a friend," Lily pleaded. The kidnappers were unconscious in the room of ruins.

"I suppose I can let you off with a major house point deduction…" Slughorn concluded, stroking his walrus moustache. "Fifty points off per person."

The group gasped. Frank looked like he could collapse from the news at this point. "We don't even _have_ three hundred points yet, Professor!" Aloe cried.

Slughorn huffed, "Well then, just deal with it. You're in the negatives. Now I'm out to dinner before someone takes the biggest corn beef hash." 

* * *

"I'm waiting."

Alice, Lily, James, Sirius, Aloe, Frank, and Remus sat in their own scarlet chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had been filled in on what had happened prior. Ever since he had found out, though, he appeared to be in deep thought. He had not uttered a word since asking questions during James's explanation. _It's just the sickness_, Lily thought.

"Um, yeah, Lily, I could get in serious trouble if I tell you."

"I don't care. Tell me so we can help."

All six pairs of ears leaned closer in around the fire. Shadows flickered on Alice's face as dark as that secret she kept to herself. She seemed to be weighing the chances of telling the group. And whether or not she could trust the Marauders with this heavy burden

"Okay, I'll tell you. None of this is to be repeated outside this room. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," everyone answered simultaneously, anticipating the news.

"Well. Here I go.

"It just started this summer. I was in Hogsmeade with my parents… you know them. They aren't very protective of me. Anyway, I ventured off to that rocky cave behind the Hog's Head – you know that place. I was creeping around and it was definitely dark out. I peered around one of the caves and… and…

"I witnessed someone being bitten by a werewolf."

Everyone gasped, but had their own reaction. James's and Sirius's faces were placid, but Remus's switched to intensely attentive. Aloe covered her hands with her mouth, and Frank looked on the verge of tears. And Lily? She wished she hadn't of asked.

But it made total sense. Why Alice was jittery during the werewolf discussion, why she read the newspaper thoroughly everyday, why Mulciber and Avery had tried and failure to capture her before. All the pieces came together, and Lily cursed herself for not realizing this before.

"And then?" she whispered.

"Well, it wasn't just any werewolf. It was Fenrir Greyback. And he knew I saw him."

James interrupted with, "That makes sense. Fenrir is trying to get you through the Death Eaters in Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Alice continued. "It must have been someone important being bitten, though. Or else he wouldn't bother trying to erase my memory or make me forget what I saw. I pleaded I wouldn't tell that day, but he didn't listen, and I managed to stun him and run for my life. I thought this would just blow over, but obviously it hasn't. Greyback wants me gone, and there's nothing I can do."

"There probably is," Remus muttered, still lost in his complex thoughts. "We just need a plan."

"Like a game plan for football?" Aloe questioned. Having been muggleborn, she used a term nobody but Lily understood.

"Sure," Sirius said, puzzled. "A game plan. You mean like when James and I go on our hexing rounds?"

"Nobody was supposed to mention those plans, Padfoot!" snarled James.

"Okay, guys, stop!" Lily shouted, ceasing the argument immediately. "Just stop. We need to think of a way to protect Alice."

"Hmm, okay," Sirius agreed, resting his legs up on the glass table. "But I ain't being no babysitter." 

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a humorous way to end the chapter. I worked incredibly hard to get this up now. How James takes over Head Boy will be revealed in next chapter for sure.

Read and review please!


	11. Crazy Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… seriously. I do NOT.

**A/N:** Ahh! All these reviews! Muchos gracias! And I wanted to address the "harsh" punishment Slughorn gave Lily and her friends. I thought it was a lighter version of what he could've given them. After all, they did destroy his spare dungeon room. They easily would have gotten detention, but I guess I failed to mention that. Mulciber, Avery, and Snape got a worse punishment (house point deduction and one months worth of detention).

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 11: Crazy Love

Remus, with all the strength he had left, walked down the hallway with determination on his mind. He knew what he had to do, and why he had to do it. He wasn't going to like it, but it felt like the practical thing to do. His feet felt like lead, willing him to stop and turn around, forget this absurd idea.

But he made up his mind a while ago.

"Lemon drops," Remus muttered under his breath, hoping no one would hear. The stone gargoyle sprung aside to reveal a winding staircase. Remus certainly wanted to race back down the stairs and hide under the covers of his bed.

"Morning, Remus." Dumbledore greeted him like an old friend, taking his hand and offering him a seat in front of his desk. Items and knick-knacks cluttered every shelf surrounding him in the circular room. The past head masters glared down at him for disturbing them so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. How are you?"

"Particularly fine today, aside from this early hour."

"Er – yeah, sorry about that," Remus shrugged, sitting up straight in the comfy chair. "But I wanted to do this before class."

"Ah. Well, would you like to explain the reasoning behind this bold decision?" Dumbledore questioned, baby blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"That's why I came here. Or else I would have included the badge in the letter I sent you."

"Okay. Continue."

"You must have heard about the huge kidnapping of Alice Prewett yesterday, sir," Remus started, thinking of how he was going to phrase this.

"Of course I did. Particularly dangerous and risky of your friends to go in and save her like that."

"Yes… but… she would be hurt if they didn't do that. I'm giving up Head Boy because I feel I can't do the job of protecting the school."

"Continue," Dumbledore pushed on, waving with his hand.

"I was sick in bed that whole day. And while I was, Alice was in grave danger. My friends… they stepped up to the challenge when I couldn't. And that made me think… what if my friends hadn't been there? What if they couldn't cover, what if they didn't save her? I would be responsible for it, I'm Head Boy… and… I would be forever guilty. I can't live with the worry of harming someone when there are others who are much more suited for the position. Others without… complications," Remus stumbled. He still wasn't too comfortable discussing his condition with Dumbledore.

"I see," Dumbledore thought, stroking his tawny colored beard. "It's very simple reasoning… but who would you dare pass the badge on to?"

Remus relaxed; he knew exactly who would take the position with responsibility and love it as well. "James Potter, sir."

Dumbledore thought long and hard for a while. Remus was unsure how long it was, but it was enough to make him squirm. Was his reasoning selfish? Selfless? Logical? Illogical? Smart? Just plain _stupid_?

"I have decided to consider your request, Remus," Dumbledore concluded after what seemed like days. Remus felt the weight lift off his chest; he was_free_. "But I want to make sure this is absolutely what you want."

The pride. The happiness. All these feelings of becoming Head Boy were about to be thrown out the window, but Remus knew he needed to. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

"Then you are dismissed." Dumbledore waved him off, but there was distrust in his eyes. He seemed to know Remus didn't want to give up his position. He seemed to know that he was insecure about James as Head Boy. And he seemed to know things could only get worse from here. Remus walked out of the office feeling like scum and wanting nothing more to curl up under the covers and sleep without a conscience.

After all, he had never lied to a teacher before. 

* * *

"James is… _Head Boy_?" Lily screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Quiet, Lils, quiet!" Alice shushed, noticing all the weird glares they were getting from around the common room. "I just heard it from Remus himself about five minutes ago."

"I heard it from Sirius who screamed down the hallway, 'James is Head Boy! I am free to do as I please! Take that bitches!'" Frank shrugged, grinning. It was just the three of them together during free period on Tuesday. No Aloe, no Marauders. Just them.

"But… but… why? Why would Remus give it up?"

"I have no idea… maybe he was tired of it?" Frank suggested.

"I doubt it," Alice stated, shaking her head. She was surprisingly calm for being taken hostage two days ago. Ever since she revealed her secret, she seemed to be a lot more open to people. Alice had even grunted a thank you to Aloe just today.

"I think it has something to do with James," Lily continued. "You know how he wants to get me and win the name bet. This is just a tactic of his."

"Doubt that too."

"Maybe Remus had a conflict?" Frank was only half interested, flipping through a huge volume on herbs and magical plants.

"Possibly," Alice considered, stretching her head in confusion.

"Guys, let's not worry on the fact on how James became Head Boy, but rather what will happen when he is," Lily spoke. The fact of spending patrol rounds with James was scaring her to death. What would he try? They would be planning the Back-to-School Ball together, punishing together, ruling the school together. Together, together, together. Lily really wanted to meet a person who conspired against them.

"Why should you worry about that? You guys are friends, correct?" Alice sighed, swinging her legs up to rest on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, but… it's scaring me… I'm sort of feeling like… like… it's not good for me to be around him. He does something to me. Like, I'm digging a hole of hate in the ground, but he keeps filling it up with sweet dirt again."

"It angers you?"

"Well, yeah!" Lily stared incredulously at Alice. "I can't like Potter! It's just against the reasoning of the world."

"Lily… if it happens, it happens. You can't stop it. And certainly don't lie. Lies just build up and you'll lose something you definitely don't want to," Alice assured.

"I know that first hand experience. Losing the love of my life," Frank said absent mindedly, continuing to turn page after page. Lily could tell he was not actually reading it, but trying to find something to do with his hands.

"Oh really? Because Aloe's just a big flirt, she couldn't have been the love of her life," Alice spat, jealousy laced into her voice.

"I wasn't talking about Aloe!" Frank flushed a deep shade of scarlet to match the chair he was sitting on. He glanced down, avoiding Alice's glare.

"Yes, you were! Have you seen the way you drool over her? You _so_ like her."

"What if I do? Why do you care?"

Alice's eyes widened as she spluttered, "I… I… I don't care, not one bit."

"Then why are you so obsessed with my love life?"

"You don't have a love life, unless you count that simple kiss some random girl gave you for saving her from choking!"

"It was a whole chicken wing down her throat, you couldn't blame her!"

"'Oh, Frank, thank you from saving me from the dreaded chicken wing of _doom_! It was about as vicious as a… a _flobberwor_m!'"

"At least _I've_ actually kissed someone!"

"Guys, guys, shut up!" Lily eased, putting her hands up in surrender position. "Stop, just stop arguing." Alice and Frank were in a deadlock glare at each other. A fight between her best friends was definitely _not_ what Lily needed right now.

"You… you have _no_ idea," Alice cried, storming out of the common room in a huff.

Frank looked puzzled but flushed with the embarrassment of the situation. "What's her problem?" he muttered more to himself, turning his gaze back down to the book in his lap. But Lily could see the hurt in his face and how he really did care.

And Lily? She just hoped that it would blow over.

But she doubted it would without her help. 

* * *

"Ready for rounds?" James asked as he turned his head and saw Lily dashing down the stairs, her auburn hair in a messy bun.

Lily's breath left her lungs, reminding her of James's new position. She knew things like being appointed to something major could change a person, but somehow, James looked drastically different to her. He seemed more relaxed, his face of a wise man. His hair didn't look so messy now. His robes and tie seemed a little tidier with the badge on his chest.

"Y-yeah, I'm just about ready," Lily concluded, stuffing some books into her bag absentmindedly. Truthfully, she would never be ready, but she knew she had to face him sometime. It would be the first time they were alone since that day by the lake, and Lily couldn't help but be incredibly nervous.

James stood up, waving shortly to Sirius, Remus, and Peter before waiting by the portrait hole. Lily took a deep breath and set out with him.

The first few minutes were safe ground, talking about which routes to take and what classrooms to check. After the planning was done and the walking begun, only then did James attempt to talk to her.

"So… did you like it?"

Lily was stunned. "Like what?"

"Like the lily. Like the proof. Did you before Peter interrupted?"

"Well… umm… no." Lily had no idea where the words came from. She was lying to herself, lying to James. Her heart beat faster in her chest like a wild rebellion, wondering where these words that brought it to shame came from. But just the look on James's face was enough to make her feel immediately guilty.

"You… you didn't?" James's face fell like a thermostat in the winter. His once hopeful expression was clouded by crestfallenness.

Lily kept her mouth shut. She didn't trust it to speak anymore.

"But… but… I was sure you liked it… that look on your face… two days ago…" James couldn't form complete words, only spitting out phrases that were meaningless.

Lily's heart ached with pain worse than anything she felt. Trying to make things better, she decided with, "Why don't we call the bet off?"

"Call it off?" James repeated, dumbstruck. "Why would we call it off? It's my only chance to win you over."

"But… but… it's not working."

"Lily… _not working_? I thought you would agree in the beginning when I made the bet. You did. I thought you would be honest with me. You weren't. I'm relying on your honesty here, Lily, and I'm putting all my trust in it. But… if you can't trust yourself to tell the truth, if you aren't brave enough, I guess there's nothing I can do."

This infuriated Lily. Her hot-temperedness took over. "I am brave, okay? I admit the truth to myself, and the truth is… the truth is I hate you, James Potter, and I hate your proofs. I hate everything about you, and I have no idea what you ever saw in me with that stupid lily on Sunday. Nothing."

James's sadness morphed into something worse… something angry. "Lily, you're too damn wrong! I know you loved it, I know you're a coward to admit it! Just… just admit it to yourself and get it over with! I love you Lily, okay? Just don't do this to me!"

Lily's heart swelled a million sizes. "You… you _love_ me?"

James's face was covered in shadows, hiding his embarrassment. "Yes, I love you. But I guess you're too blind to realize it."

And he stormed away, not only taking his Head Boy badge with him, but Lily's broken heart too. 

* * *

**A/N:** I sort of feel guilty for that chapter… but… NAH! I think this fight is crucial to their relationship. It will be resolved around the next chapter or two, since I'm planning on ending this story at around fifteen chapters. Nothing too long, nothing too short. Oh, and did Remus's decision seem canon?

I would like to aim for at least 100 reviews before I finish… please?

Read and review please!


	12. Fascination

**Disclaimer:** Nuh uh, still don't own Harry Potter. –sigh- Life's kinda boring when you don't, isn't it?

**A/N:** THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was surprised. To be honest, the most reviews I thought I would ever get would be ten, haha. I'm very grateful :) And Remus's decision was that he was afraid the next time students got attacked, he'd be too sick to do anything about it. That's basically it.

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 12: Fascination

Lily swirled circles in her palm with her tickling fingertips. "I was so stupid."

"I was stupider," Frank answered simply, more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"All the things I said."

"All the things I didn't say."

"The way I acted."

"The way I should've acted."

"How I was blind in my eyes."

"How I was deaf to her words."

"Oh, why did I have to screw up?"

"Why is love so complicated?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"It seems over, at_least_."

"You stupid git, James."

Frank cocked his head and stared at Lily with hollow eyes. "James? I was talking about Alice."

"Alice?" Lily was puzzled. It had been two weeks since her fight with James, and two brutal weeks they were. No taunts, pokes, or conversations with her. He split up their nightly patrols and gave her the cold shoulder when the opportunity struck. It was absolutely torturing Lily, not talking to James. He had become a part of her life now, a part that she didn't want to give up. And the wound was still raw.

Frank blushed intensely, trying to hide his burning face from Lily's gaze. "Yeah, Alice."

"Do you… like her?" Excitement filled Lily. If she couldn't have her happily ever after, maybe her best friends could.

"I think it's more like love," Frank responded hastily, desperately trying to avert the topic away from him by saying, "What about James? You like him, don't you?"

"Don't change the subject. You love Alice?"

"Yes, yes, all right, I admit it." Frank buried his face in his hands, shielding it from this major embarrassment that was coming. "But everything's screwed up now."

"Why?"

Frank stared at Lily as if she was dumb. "Why? Did you not witness that fight two weeks ago? Do you not realize you've been spending half your time with Alice and half with me, but never together? Do you realize she's never returned the feelings?"

Lily nodded her head. Yes, she did realize that Alice would refuse to be within a ten-foot proximity of Frank. But usually, fights like this would blow over time to time. This one seemed to strike at the nerve in Alice. Tensions seemed to be stirring up in huffs and furies, and it wasn't even the end of September yet.

The end of September. It scared Lily intensely. Not only was the Back to School Ball coming up, but also the bet, that grand lily bet, was coming closer to a close every day. And if Lily didn't admit her feelings soon, James would lose and he would never speak to her again. But he didn't seem like a person to go back on his word, so Lily knew she had to do something soon.

"Yeah, I have, but Alice will come around. I'm willing to bet that she loves you just as much."

"Sure. She loves me so much now that she thinks I'm in love with Aloe," Frank scoffed sarcastically, shifting his position on the chair he was sitting on in the Gryffindor common room.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I've been so friendly with Aloe lately I've taken to ignoring Alice… accidentally, of course… and now she thinks I hate her."

"How do you know what she thinks? You haven't seen her in two weeks! For all you know, she could be mad that you haven't taken the first step and asked her out."

Frank's face brightened with hope. It seemed like his birthday couldn't have come earlier. "Really? Do you think she likes me?"

Lily shrugged and kicked her feet up onto the armrest. "I don't know. But if she does, I think she wants you to take the initiative, you know?"

His expression fell, turning solemn and sad. "I can't do that. What if I look like an idiot?"

"Then go ahead! Look like an idiot, but know you tried! Listen, Alice will still love you as a friend no matter what, so just take the risk."

"I guess so…" Frank trailed off, lost in his thoughts. The embarrassment seemed to be wearing off. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"James. You two have been as cold as ice to each other lately."

It was Lily's turn to sit in the heat seat. Not literally, of course. "Yes. Yes, we have."

"Well, why? You guys were such great friends."

"I… I don't know," Lily finished, and she knew it was untrue. She knew why they were fighting, knew why they hated each other so, knew why they were glaring at each other on the outside but tender and weak on the inside. She had a feeling it had to do with her dishonesty.

"Anyway, I've got to go to the library," Frank muttered, standing up and stretching his limbs to the sky. "But, just one more thing, Lily."

"What?" she questioned, wondering how Frank could give advice when he couldn't even handle his own problems.

"I've never seen you this unhappy. It might do you some good to apologize," Frank concluded, stepping out of the common room as Alice rushed in. She brushed right past him, not even turning her head. Frank blushed a faint color of longing.

And even though he couldn't even sort out his own problems with love, Lily couldn't help but feel that he was right. 

* * *

"Oh. Aloe."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks into the library. There was Aloe, seated at the end of a library table, absorbing book after book of infinite knowledge. She glanced up, breaking into a warm smile. It was happening again, that old déjà vu rounding up on him. This scene was familiar. And he had a feeling Sirius would creep up, round the corner, and bounce in on them again.

But Remus listened to his heart instead.

"Hey Remus!" Aloe chirped as he scraped a seat out from beside her. "How are you? Haven't seen you lately."

"James and Lily arguing has contributed to that," Remus responded, sliding out some parchment to work on a potions essay. He dipped his quill in the ink, making sure each dripping drop plopped back into the pot, leaving just a thin coat of ink on the tip.

"I know. _So_ annoying," Aloe emphasized. "Can't Lily just realize she's hopelessly in love with him? It's splitting our groups apart." This was true. James had dragged the Marauders down the dining table, away from Lily and her friends. Meals were kind of lonely now. But this was for James, a sacrifice.

"Yeah," Remus muttered, occupying himself with his potions book. After that day in the library, he tried to stay away from alone places with Aloe. But, it was obvious how _that_ was going.

"Oh! You want to hear something? I never told anyone this, but I feel the need to tell you," Aloe whispered, closing the old volume she was scanning and leaning closer into Remus.

"Yes?" Remus answered, aware of their close proximity.

"I have a fascination with werewolves."

_She knows._

He pulled back, jittery and nervous. Her lips parted, wanting to speak and say something at this strange behavior. His hands shook like a vibrating chair. All he could think of to say was, "W-what d-d-do you m-mean?"

"Well… I know you probably think I'm some kind of freak now. And that's okay. But I just _love_ them. Their beauty, their stateliness, their pure tortured ways… It's so sickly sweet. How they are frightened but people are frightened of them. How they can't control their actions. _So_ beautiful." Aloe's tongue rolled off her lips on the last syllable, making Remus shiver. Was it with fear or lust? He couldn't quite tell.

"I… I have to go," Remus stuttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He needed to get out of there. The logical thing would have been to shut her up from spreading any secrets, but he was too blinded by shock to do anything but flee.

"Why?" Aloe questioned, her emotions of disappointment plastered on her face like a poster. "Was it what I said? I won't take it back, but I will be sorry. I've kept it a secret for so long, I _knew_ I shouldn't have told anyone, but I did anyway – "

"Save your breath," Remus breathed, feeling the words came from somewhere other than him. "Damn right to keep that a secret! Don't tell anyone!"

Aloe looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Remus, so sorry, what can I do?"

"To start, you shouldn't _tell_ anyone."

She looked hurt, but Remus couldn't believe that she had openly acknowledged she knew his secret. To _him_, of all people! Fuming on the outside, but torn and hurting on the inside, he swiftly walked away, but not before hearing Aloe's last plea.

"I… I just thought you'd understand." 

* * *

Lily stood outside the portrait hole, the Fat Lady leering down at her for being a goody two-shoes and waiting for James. Even though they both were beyond frustrated with each other, the code of conduct for Head Boy and Girl still ensued. When James marched out of the portrait hole, he gave Lily a stony glare and took off down the left route and expected her to take the right.

But today, she didn't.

Letting out the words she had been practicing in front of Alice and the mirror all day, Lily caught up to James's quick pace and hesitantly asked, "Can we talk?"

No response.

"Or can I talk and you just listen?"

Still no response.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes…"

"Why aren't you on your route, Lily?" James questioned, turning to her. His expression wasn't angry, or sad, or even depressed like Lily's. It was calm, yet rough, weathered, and stern. Not the James she knew. No, definitely not.

"Because… I wanted to talk to you."

"Do you know if I will listen or not?"

"Well… no," Lily concluded, hitting a roadblock. "But I just wanted to say it out loud."

"Say it out loud then." James picked up his pace, veering off his course into Lily's route.

"I realize I was wrong. I realize that I screwed up. I realize that you're angry with me."

A grunt. It was better than nothing.

"I also respect your feelings on… that matter."

Another pause. No reaction.

"And I assume it will be hard for you to forgive me."

"'Course it will," Lily heard James almost inaudibly mutter. But it wasn't a stiff and unemotional sound. She could sense the built up emotion weaved in the words.

"I've been hurting these days. It's been kind of lonely without you," Lily continued, letting the pre-rehearsed words flow from her mouth. She added on an after thought, "And I know you have been too."

James abruptly stopped. "What do you mean, 'you have been too'?" He turned to face her, all the pent-up emotion finally visible in his expression. Hurt, betrayal, anger, frustration, longing.

"Frank and Alice have been telling me, they've never seen you so serious – "

"What do they know? Are they my friends? Do they know what's going through my head?"

Lily shuffled her feet and stared at the cold stone beneath her feet. "No. I suppose not."

"Two weeks without any exchange of words. I can't believe it."

"Sorry."

"Sorry? I don't think sorry cuts it for all the pain I've been through."

Lily's heart soared even though she dared it to stay down. So he _had_ been just as lonely without her as she had been without him. "Really? You were hurting?"

"Oh no, they were the best two weeks of my life!" James sarcastically said that left a sharp, bitter taste in the air. He shielded his face, realizing how open he was being, and turned on his heel, storming away from her.

Storming away from what could've been mended.

"Who's the liar now?" Lily sighed to herself, letting out a gigantic sob before she broke down right in the middle of the hallway, crying out all the tears she had held in for so, so long. 

* * *

"Moony? Moony! What's wrong?"

Sirius's voice echoed in Remus's head, bouncing back and forth in the hollow basin that it was. But he was way past listening to anything at this point. Someone knew his secret outside of the Marauders. Aloe's words ricocheted over and over again, taunting and teasing him to no end. _I have a fascination with werewolves._

"It's Aloe," he emptily sighed, slumping down into a plush chair next to Sirius.

"What about her?" Sirius's voice hinted at suspicion.

"She… she knows."

Sirius seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. That was what friends were for, after all. His face turned deadly serious, questions forming in his mind. "How? How did she find out?"

Remus struggled with this answer. "She told me she was fascinated with werewolves. And then… that's when I knew. She said she's never told anyone before, and she knows. She just does."

Sirius, not being the person to immediately panic and jump to conclusions, calmly said, "How is _that_ enough evidence? Maybe she just likes them. She probably doesn't even know – you know, what you are. She just thought you would want to know."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Sirius was right. He had assumed the worse and never took into consideration that she might just have a strange obsession with werewolves. It was no big deal; she probably never even suspected Remus of being a werewolf. It was just the essay jitters getting to him. And maybe Aloe just trusted Remus enough to tell him.

But after he had stormed out of the library like that, he felt that thread of trust snap with long, jagged scissors.

"Moony? You okay?" Sirius's voice poked through the cloud of thought Remus was hid behind.

"I… I screwed up big time, Padfoot."

Oh no, he was not okay. And oh yes, he messed up indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah well. A week of trying and all I got was this horrible, short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway though! Everything will be resolved in the upcoming chapters, promise.

Read and review please!


	13. Loving and Falling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything tied to it.

**A/N:** -Runs from the angry pack of wolves all the fans set after me- I'm truly sorry for the long gap between this update. I've been grounded from the computer, schoolwork, friend trouble… it's been a long two and a half weeks for me. And since spring break is coming up, I wanted to get this out for everyone. Enjoy!

And for anyone that needs a recap… in the last chapter, Frank admitted his feelings for Alice to Lily. Aloe told Remus about her fascination with werewolves, but he misinterpreted wrong. Lily talked to James, and he's still mad at her.

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 13: Loving and Falling

The evening sunset streamed through the girls' dormitory window, casting an orange glow of tenderness around the room. Time was ticking away, along for the ride with the sun. Although this should have comforted Lily, it simply plucked every nerve she had left. Why did the sun have to rise and fall everyday, anyway? What was the big deal? Why couldn't the days just slow down like a muggy one in August?

She tapped her fingers on her potions book impatiently, too anxious with worry to do anything else. The rapping sound echoed off the walls of the dormitory, just reminding Lily of how alone she was tonight. Alice was busy helping Professor Sprout with some newborn mandrakes, Frank was studying for exams in the library, James…

Lily pushed the thought of him roughly from her mind. She couldn't think of him, not now. Not when she was hurt like so. Another couple of days had flown by quickly, ending up two days before the Back-to-School Ball. There were still tons of planning, tons of setting up, and tons of decorating to complete in two days.

This should have excited Lily. But it did nothing more than fill her stomach with impending dread. For, in two days, the bet would come to a close, and she would never speak to James again.

Meaning that he kept his side of the bargain, of course. Lily had enough faith in him to believe he was going to never speak to her again in two days unless she admitted her feelings. But this scared her more than never exchanging a conversation with James. And the funny thing was that she had no idea why.

Lily glanced at the old-fashioned clock situated above the doorframe in the dormitory. Six oh five. Another fifty minutes and she would be heading to a meeting with the prefects to set the final details for the ball. James would be there…

Lily shook her head clear and stood up, wishing for time to pass more quickly and some witty idea to save her relationship with James appear instantly. But none came, so she did whatever she did when she was alone in the world.

She went to the library. 

* * *

"Alice?"

Frank's voice found Alice's ears, hugging them in a way that only a true love's could. She stiffened up in the common room, almost forgetting that she was deathly mad at him. But, just in time for him to not notice anything, she replaced her emotions with a façade of true disgust.

"What do you _want_?" she snarled, kicking her legs up to take up the whole crimson sofa by the fire.

"Just to talk." He held up his hands in surrender, a pained expression plastered on his face for all to see. Alice's heart ached, wishing she were not so stubborn. Oh, how she missed him from her life all these weeks!

"Fine. Sit." She dragged her legs off the couch and turned her face away as he took a tentative seat.

"I… I know you're mad at me."

"Correct. You've finally got something right."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Frank's face tighten, and she immediately wished she had kept her fat mouth shut.

"And I also know that you deserve better than me."

These words surprised Alice. Deserved better than him? Why? What was he hinting at? Her heart shot up, but she ordered it to calm down before her interpretation was out of control.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't be hanging out with someone as hurtful as me."

"But it wasn't your fault. I was just a big of a bitch as you were."

Frank shrugged, accepting this strange form of apology. "True. But I really am sorry. I hope I didn't offend you or anything."

"Well… maybe at first. But I've missed spending time with you and Lily together. A lot. Even though you are a jerk sometimes."

He smiled, but there was nervousness hidden behind it. Alice knew he had something else on his mind other than apologizing.

"Umm… Frank? Can I ask something?" She was still a little wary, choosing her words with caution as to never offend him again.

"Mmhmm."

"What are you hiding?"

This question seemed to startle Frank. "Me? Hiding? What do you mean?"

"You seem kind of… tense. Yes, tense is the word to describe it."

"Well, my best friend is being tracked down by a savage werewolf while the other can't even keep her eyes dry for a mere two seconds."

Alice rolled her eyes. "_Other_ than the obvious?"

"It could have something to do with you."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"What about me? What are you talking about, Frank?"

"The fact that I'm in love with you."

Alice's heart sped up until she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. And she didn't dare slow it down. "Excuse me?"

Frank immediately glanced down, blushing as rapidly as the cackling fire in the hearth. He played with his hands, looking for a distraction while he spluttered, "I don't know how it happened, but it did. I can't think of anyone else in the world, and you've been on my mind all these weeks. Lily's been trying to get me to tell you, but it's been really hard for me. I know I can't live without you, and I just hoped you might return the same feelings."

Alice reached out with one hand and stopped the mad fluttering of his. "Frank. Calm down."

"I – I – I…" he stuttered, bowing his head in shame, thinking their hands intertwined was just a pity gesture from her.

A smile played at the corners of Alice's mouth, too overcome by the longing he had for her to do anything else. "Frank. You have _no_ idea how long I've waited for those words."

He glanced up, shy and hopeful. "You… you… what?"

Alice's smile was pronounced now. "I can't believe it! I always thought you'd chosen Aloe over me this past month. The way you giggled with her, the way you looked at her, the way your face lit up whenever you were around her. It truly terrified me." She squeezed his hand gently.

Frank's jaw dropped. "You thought I loved _Aloe_? She's nothing, _nothing_ compared to you. I've always loved you. Nothing could change that. Definitely not some random girl like her."

Her heart skipped a million beats. He loved her. He really, truly did! Alice felt the need to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't just a dream. But she knew it wasn't as Frank slowly and bashfully leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

It was better than anything Alice could have imagined. Never, in a billion years, would she ever feel the same way about a person like she did about Frank. The kiss lingered on her lips after he pulled away. Alice only wished it wasn't so short.

Frank smiled timidly. "Can I be honest for a second?"

Alice managed to breathe a simple, "Yes."

"That was, no contest, the best kiss I've ever had."

Alice smiled as she kissed him again. "You've never had another kiss before this one."

"But I know now that no others will compare."

And Alice's heart squealed in delight, wondering where Frank's sudden self-confidence had come from. But she found she just simply didn't care. She was happy in Frank's arms, and nothing would change that.

Nothing. 

* * *

Lily burst through the door to the Charms classroom. She was late, and everyone knew it. Prefects' heads turned eagerly, waiting for the meeting to start. James was at the head of the room, tapping his foot impatiently.

"How lovely of you to arrive on time, Miss Evans," James snapped in a cold voice she didn't recognize.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled, stumbling her way up the aisle to stand beside James, her Head Girl badge hanging loosely off her collar. Where had the time gone? It had ticked away so quickly in the library, her nose buried in book after book, forgetting her long list of problems.

"Okay, so, we're here today to discuss the Back-to-School Ball in two days." Lily saw his eyes tighten and his face soften from its fixed expression, but that quickly faded away. "Advertising committee? Great job, the whole school's buzzing about the colorful posters. We need to assign a decoration committee…" 

James listed many things on the agenda, but Lily's mind was wandering. When had he gotten so organized like this? When had he even given a damn about anything running smoothly and according to schedule? This was _not_ the James she knew. He was changed.

"Okay, Lily?" James's voice jutted into her thoughts. His face was impatient.

"Umm, okay," she stumbled, not sure what she was agreeing to. 

"Right. So, you group of seven back there? Head with Lily into the corner to discuss decorations. Everyone else come up here to tie loose ends and smooth rough edges." He sent Lily an annoyed glance before turning his back on her.

She took a seat in the back of the classroom, surrounded by seven eager faces waiting for her direction.

"Okay… so… does anyone have any ideas?" she asked, stealing a quick glance at how James was doing. He was laughing and leading like the least troubled person in the world. It was almost like his life was _better_ without her in it.

When nobody spoke, Remus decided with, "Well, we could always do the ivy garden scene."

"Cliché," a bored looking girl with lifeless hair and head in her hands claimed.

"How about a… beach theme?"

An attentive sixth year boy responded, "It's absolutely frigid out this time of year."

"Exactly," Remus continued. "It'd bring closure to the summer and start the school year."

"Stupid," that same girl drawled.

Lily sighed with frustration, willing to escape this form of hell. "Doesn't_anybody_ have a decent idea around here? _Other_ than Remus?"

A timid girl with brown pigtails spoke up. "Maybe we could do a theme that is very enchanted. Like, with lots of stars and purple and wizarding fabrics that change color. It would enhance the magical aura of the school."

Lily pondered that idea thoughtfully, tapping her fingers on the desk. "That could work… thoughts?"

"Sounds fine to me," a boy said.

"Yeah, very nice," another girl piped up.

"And what about you, Miss Drab?" Lily snapped as the back-talking girl widened and then narrowed her eyes.

"Lily," Remus warned, gripping her arm. "Watch yourself."

She shrugged him off, ending with, "So, a magical theme it is. Any objections?"

Everybody was silent, so she took that as a no. "Great. We'll decorate the morning of the ball. Got it?"

The group nodded their heads and scampered out of the classroom. James's meeting wasn't over, so Remus hung back. He leaned toward Lily and spoke rapidly. "Listen, Lily. James will probably give me hell for talking to you now. He seemed sincere when he said he'd chop anyone's heads off if they talked to you."

Lily winced. Did she really hurt James _that_ bad? So bad that he'd jeopardize his friendships?

"But, I needed to tell you something. I've never seen James this… depressed."

She snorted and responded with, "Look at him, Remus. He couldn't be happier." James was joking with another prefect in his fifth year. This aided Lily's statement, but Remus simply kept shaking his head.

"No, Lily, you've got it all wrong. He's just faking it."

"That doesn't _look_ fake."

"But it is. When he's not around you, all he does is mope around. It's honestly not fun anymore. He seems very upset. I wish you two would get over it."

Lily sighed. She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "I wish we could too." 

"So why not?"

"It's not that simple, Remus. Much more complicated."

Remus shrugged and his eyes darkened. "Please, Lily. Please do something soon. Without you in his life, he doesn't seem to have a life at all. Don't win the bet just because you're afraid of your feelings. Do it if you really feel you must, but don't be a coward."

And then Remus turned on his heel and strolled out of the classroom, no doubt waiting for James outside the door. On his way, he managed to accidentally knock down Lily's load of books she brought with her from the library. Muttering to herself, she bent down and started to lift each heavy volume onto the desk.

A hand reached out and helped the thick, worn hardback she was struggling with.

Lily glanced up. James was staring down at her, taking the book from her hands and placing it upon the table cautiously. "It looked like you needed some help," he mumbled, reaching downward for another book.

Lily was too stunned to speak. This was the first sentence he said to her that had not been sarcastic or mocking. It was sincere, and Lily couldn't have been more grateful.

"Thanks," Lily inaudibly whispered. They locked eyes for a moment, but he quickly looked away, not wanting his emotions to show on his face. 

When he composed his expression, he turned around and said, "I'd best be going now." Lily suddenly realized the whole classroom was empty. He turned around and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Lily called, making him stop and turn around. Hope and longing filled the pools of his hazel eyes. It was obvious he had been waiting for this response.

But what could Lily say? She was sorry for the way she acted? That had already failed. And the perfect words to say were at the tip of her tongue. _I love you, James. I can't live without you. Never let me be alone again. It hurts incredibly so._

Her sudden burst of confidence faltered as she stuttered with no words, and James knew it. His face wilted, and he hid his expression once more as he started out the door. But only then did the words she held inside come out.

"Come back. I'm sorry for not admitting my feelings. Give me another chance. I'd do anything."

But it was too late. He was gone out the door, leaving nothing but the impact of his face on Lily's heart. 

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, I know, poor James. They will be (sort of) resolved in the upcoming chapter. Don't worry, they get their happy ending, but you already knew that ;)

Thanks to my friend for proofreading this… although all she seemed to think was that James was a bitch, haha.

Read and review please! They encourage me to write faster!


	14. Lilies

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter! Nada! Nope!

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. And sorry for the long wait. There will probably be a longer one between this chapter and the next – midterms, vacation, stuff like that in my way of writing.

I don't know the exact rules for two full moons in one month, but you can deal with two of them in this month anyway! Who cares about correct lunar calendars? Free junk ones for everyone! :P

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 14: Lilies

Frustration fell in the form of salty water from Lily's emerald eyes. She felt like running, running away from everything. Everything was ruined. Nothing was right. Her world was topsy-turvy. And things only got more confusing every single second.

"Lily!"

Alice's voice sounded from around the corner Lily had just turned. Quickly swiping at her eyes and swallowing her sadness, she whipped around to face her best friend.

Or, rather, her two best friends. Holding hands. Staring at each other in admiration. Looking happier than ever. With_out _her.

"Yes?" Lily responded, trying to keep the wavering out of her voice and hoping Alice detected the confusion laced in with her inquiring tone.

"What happened?" Alice asked, astonished, when she saw the silent tears streaming down Lily's cheeks.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" Yes, it was bitter. Yes, it was mean. And she knew Alice knew the question when her eyes went wide. How could Lily have not seen this coming? Frank had admitted his love for Alice a couple of days ago to Lily. Did she really believe he wouldn't say anything?

_No_, Lily thought. _I had just put it out of my mind. And it decided to come back at me at an awfully bad time. Right. Perfect._

"Alice and I are going out," Frank said proudly, as if Lily didn't know. He stared at Alice with huge puppy dog eyes that would probably buy a kid a teddy bear in two seconds.

"Well, that's just fan-flippin'-_tastic_!" Lily said sarcastically. Then she saw the hurt in Alice's eyes and wished she could take it back. But it was too late for that.

"Lily! _Lily_!" Alice called, but not moving as Lily stormed off down the corridor, heading for her dormitory.

There was no terrific trio anymore. Now it was the happily-ever-after couple with the damsel-in-distress on the side, weeping her eyes out.

The overwhelming emotions making her unable to concentrate, Lily stumbled through the portrait hole, marched up the stairs, and collapsed on her bed. At least, she_ thought_ it was her bed. But, oddly enough, her bed smelled like flowers, not the usual striking cleanliness of detergent. No, no just _flowers_ – a _lily_.

Picking her head up from her arms, she wiped her tears away to see better. Because, on her pillow lay a lily, it's long stem grand and strong, the petals a deep burnt orange color with brownish specks dotting the inside. Sprigs of pollen shot up from the core – the smell that had alerted Lily.

As always, a curled note sat next to her pillow. Lily couldn't fight the upcoming smile, but she had to in case what she read disappointed her. As she unfurled the note, another piece of parchment fluttered out. Lily read the bigger one first.

_The Tiger Lily: wealth, pride_

Lily smiled knowingly; _that _was definitely her. Her and her dignity. Hands shaking, she grabbed the other note with her name neatly written in script on the front.

_Lily -_

_Tomorrow. 10:00 PM. Astronomy Tower._

_- James_

* * *

"Look, come with me."

It wasn't like Sirius wanted to do this. He fought with all his might, magic included. Yet, when Remus's mind was made, it was made. No turning back. Sirius _seriously_ wished he would reconsider.

But, _hell_ no, as Remus oh-so-blatantly put it.

"Why?" Aloe arched an eyebrow.

"Because Remus said so."

A sad look came into her eyes, but then it was quickly replaced with a masked expression. "How much did he pay you?"

"Two galleons. But that's not the point. I'm here for protection, too, you know."

"From what?"

"You'll see."

"Great."

Aloe reluctantly put down her book and followed Sirius out of the portrait hole. He draped the Invisibility Cloak that James had loaned him over their shoulders. It was bunched in there, and as they stumbled down the narrow corridors, Sirius smashed Aloe's foot a couple of times. They were going at an awkward pace through the school, not stopping until they got to the Great Hall.

"Where are you taking me? _Outside_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Classified info."

"Playing the part of a spies, are we?"

"No. Only _I'm_ the spy. You're the victim of the spy's evil ways."

Aloe rolled her eyes. "Look, if this is some practical _joke_ – "

"It's not," Sirius cut off quickly. "Remus was really upset about blowing up at you the other day. And he wants you to know something. I guess as some strange form of apology."

Aloe's eyes softened, and Sirius once saw the hurt in them again. As much as he hated to admit it, this stunt would definitely be enough of a sorry for Aloe. Sirius didn't want anyone outside of the Marauders to know about Remus's furry little problem, but it was for the good of another. Maybe he could let it slide. Maybe.

"You love him, don't you?"

The words were out of Sirius's mouth before he knew it. Aloe's eyes widened as they pushed out of the front double doors.

"No, no, of course I don't," Aloe rushed just a little too fast.

"Sure," Sirius smiled, letting the dewy grass bend under his shoes.

"We better get out of here," Aloe warned, watching the thrashing, swaying branches of the Whomping Willow near them. "We could get hurt."

"Nope," Sirius simply replied, weaving in and out of the crushing branches with Aloe trailing behind and tapping the knot at the bottom of the tree. The branches stopped waving, time frozen in their midst.

"Follow me."

They shrugged the cloak off and darted up and around moldy stairs, hallways, and corridors. Finally, a stag sat in front of one door. Sirius curtly nodded at it, and it stepped aside. Sirius smirked at the confused expression on Aloe's face.

Sirius and Aloe stepped through the door. "Here it is."

She didn't know what he was talking about immediately. That was plain by the look on her face. But this was easily masked by the gasp of surprise, the admiration in her eyes, the warming of her cheeks. Because, lying awkwardly on a bed, was a werewolf.

Not just _any_ werewolf. Remus Lupin.

Aloe was stunned speechless. Remus's curved, furry back laid curled on the bed. He was sleeping peacefully, his powerful, crushing chest heaving up and down. The full moon highlighted the werewolf's long whiskers and menacing snout. To anybody else, this would be a terrifying monster to run away from. But Aloe couldn't find one thing scary about this creature.

"It's kind of dangerous to be here… we're kind of risking our lives," Sirius muttered off-handedly, and the stag smiled at him knowingly.

"Who?"

It was a simple question, and Sirius knew what it meant. He was also pretty sure Aloe knew who it was too, but confirming it in the air sounded much better.

"Remus."

Aloe nodded her head, her jaw determined, but her eyes sparkling as the full moon's light bathed her face in a feathery glow.

"Come on, let's go," Sirius urged, gently tugging on Aloe's arm. She didn't budge at first, but after one last look, she reluctantly obeyed.

As soon as they hit the chilling night air that engulfed them like a blanket, Aloe found her voice again to croakily choke out, "Was it his idea? Has he been… one all along?"

"It was. He has been."

Sirius peeked a glance at Aloe under the Invisibility Cloak as they pushed through the castle doors and saw her cheeks were shining. "Did he scare you? He'll never forgive himself if he did. Not only that, but he'll skin me alive. _Alive_. No Draught of the Living Dead or anything!"

Aloe shook her head, laughing all the while. Sirius couldn't really figure out what was so funny that she was crying about.

"No. That was my dream. To see a werewolf. And it came _true_."

* * *

Her heart was in her throat and thumping loudly it was.

Her lungs were breathing overtime and every gasp hurt.

Her head was spinning faster and faster and was going to collapse from dizziness.

But she couldn't seem to stop her legs from moving.

Lily tried to compose herself, but it didn't seem to work. She was nearing the Astronomy Tower the night before the bet ended. It was also the night James wished to see her. She should have been excited – no, _ecstatic_ – that he wanted to talk to her after two and a half weeks of pure silence. But why was she so nervous?

Maybe he wanted to call the bet off. Maybe he wanted to trash her and call her names and wish he never met her. Maybe he wanted to – no, that was a silly "what if". He wouldn't want to date her now. Lily thought it would simply be a stretch for him to become friends with her again.

It was times like these when Lily seriously questioned why she had lied that night. Why she had taken that stretch, plucked the final nerve, and threw their possible relationship out the window. But, more importantly, why she was lying to herself. Hadn't it been clear she couldn't live without him? Well, _now_ it certainly was.

She had decided. Tonight, she would tell James how she really felt. It didn't matter if he shoved her away, drew her close, or simply walked away.

But he needed to know. And Lily needed to know too.

Silently, as to not create a lot of noise, Lily creaked open the heavy oak door leading up to the Astronomy Tower. The amount of stairs seemed endless. Each step she took dragged on forever until she reached the top. The cold, unforgiving metal of the doorknob in front of her held no promises, no solutions, and no escape. Sighing, Lily opened the door, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird.

And he was there. His arm rested on his knee, sitting against the circular enclosure of stone, looking up into the starry night sky. His wind tossed jet black hair was messy as always.

Lily emitted a small shriek of surprise at the utter whipping wind that sent goose bumps creeping up her arms. James whipped his head around and, for the first time in the past two and a half weeks, smiled at her. There was relief in his eyes, but something else that Lily couldn't identify was hidden in those pools of hazel too.

Leaping to his feet in alarm, James took off his coat and draped it around Lily's shoulders.

"Th-thanks," Lily stuttered, immediately grateful.

"Welcome." James shrugged and resumed his position on the stone cold floor.

"So… you said for me to come." It sounded pretty stupid coming from Lily's mouth, but it was completely true.

"I did," James acknowledged, wringing his hands and constantly curling his fists and releasing them. This was very strange. James never showed any emotion, any nervousness, any signs of weakness. What was his problem now?

"Do you need your coat back?" Lily offered.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, great."

"Yes. Great."

"Mmhmm."

"Yup."

Lily couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. "James, you call me up here in the dead of night, skipping on our Head Boy and Girl duties just to have a fight of acknowledgments? I doubt it! Could you _please_ tell me what's wrong?"

James snuck a stealthy glance at her as she sat down next to him. He took a deep breath, obviously weighing the chances on his next words.

"Lily. I called you up here to present the last part of the bet."

This shocked her. The Tiger lily _wasn't _the last proof? What tricks had he yet up his sleeve?

"Here. Hope it works." And he pulled out a lily from behind his back and placed it in Lily's waiting hands.

And boy, was it the most _beautiful_ thing she had ever seen.

The stem was long and graceful, feeling like the finest silk she had ever touched and looking like the purest type of green in the world. The overlapping petals were shaped like smooth triangles. Pink, orange, cream, yellow, purple; the variety of swirled colors in the petals was endless. Brown specks dotted the sides elegantly, and the multiple lengths of pollen sprout out and tickled Lily's nose.

Lily looked up into James's shining eyes. At this point, she was just about ready to declare her love for him. But something was missing from this picture.

"It doesn't look like a common lily. This one looks spectacular, out of this world, _amazing_. Better than the others. What's its name?"

James smiled modestly. "The Evans Lily."

Lily wanted to keep the silly grin from breaking out on her face, but it was too late for that.

"You see? It's a mix of all the lilies I've given you, each of the parts symbolizing you. Friendship, devotion, loveliness, elegance, virginity, purity, happiness, bliss, wealth, pride. All a mix of who _you_ are. The Evans Lily. Lily Evans."

Her heart was just about ready to burst out of her chest and speak on its own, but she knew she had to say something first.

"I think I was wrong, James."

James looked mildly surprised. "Oh, really? Why?"

"You proved me wrong. Names really _are_ everything."

And, this time, Lily leaned in and kissed _him_. Their lips met in a tender way, and James, realizing what was happening, started to smile in pure happiness. They kissed, and it seemed to last forever. Neither wanted to break apart, but when they did, James immediately took her hands.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I was a real jerk over the last few weeks. I should have just accepted your apology. I was utterly wrong. Please forgive me." The pleading in James's eyes and voice was hard to refuse.

"No, James, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. I kept lying to myself, and you reached your breaking point. I should have realized that I couldn't live without you a long time ago. It should have been obvious to me, but for some reason, it wasn't. I'm sorry, and hope you can see past that."

James smiled half-heartedly. "We're two big screw-ups."

"Yes, but we're two big screw-ups _together_."

James rolled his eyes and pulled Lily against his chest, where she rested her head on his shoulder, never feeling warmer up on this cold tower.

"James? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you decide to give me a second chance?"

James avoided her intense gaze, embarrassed. "I heard what you said inside the classroom that day of the prefect's meeting. You seemed so… broken. I was about to crack anyway. It was pretty hard living without talking to you."

"That's what I heard from Remus."

"Oh really? Remus told you that?"

"Yes. During that same meeting. He knocked some sense into me."

James grinned at her. "I'll have to thank him."

"So you're not cutting off his head?"

"Not today."

Lily laughed into his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. She had never, not in one moment, ever felt more contented than she did now. Nothing would compare. This was pure _bliss_.

"Wait," Lily said, sitting up. "You won the bet. I admitted I was wrong about names. Don't I have to go on a date with you now?"

James shrugged. "You can if you want to. I never meant to force you into something you didn't want to do. So, if I won, I was going to give you the option."

Lily teasingly smiled. "What if I do want to go on that date?"

"Then I suppose I would oblige." Lily could see through the casual way James spoke the words. He was jumping for joy inside; that was not hard to tell by the emotion in his voice.

"How about we start with the ball tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great."

And just like that, their fates were sealed. Joined, intertwined, whatever it's called these days. But, that was the one thing Lily was sure of.

One of the surest things she'd been of in a long, _long_ time.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys don't know how fun that was to write. But, it seems awkward and rushed to me. Bleh. You decide. I am absolutely positive that the next chapter is the last one, too.

This was my longest chapter yet! Say it with me: YAY!

Sorry for any grammar or spelling I missed. I tried really hard to get everything this time.

Read and review please! You guys are so great, don't disappoint me!


	15. Dance

**Disclaimer:** No, I still do not own the Harry Potter series. Sounds like I'm wallowing in self-pity now, doesn't it?

**A/N:** Okay, well, here's the thing: I lied. This _isn't_ the last chapter. I'm doing a short epilogue (short, _short)_ that will be coming out within the next week. So, anyway, enjoy the lov-lay fluffness in this chapter!

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 15: Dance

"You look fabulous, Lils."

Lily ran a brush through her lively hair, watching her lips painted a light pink curl upward in a smile. Sure, Alice was just being supportive considering it was the night of the Back-to-School Ball, and Lily was literally shaking in anticipation. Her first date with James was tonight. What if she screwed up? What if, after this night, James wouldn't like her anymore? What if he dumped her like a hot potato?

These thoughts were brushed aside when Alice playfully shoved Lily out of the mirror in their dormitory.

"You do too, Alice," Lily commented, and it couldn't be truer. Alice was in a soft pink dress that made her already rosy cheeks stand out even more. Her brown eyes were shining in the light of the moment, and her hair was piled on top of her head elegantly.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course! Frank will love it!"

Alice blushed heavily. It was no surprise that those two were going to the ball together. "And I'm sure James will love how you look."

Lily smiled secretively. Because it didn't matter to James whether she showed up to this dance in a tutu and clown make-up. He didn't care, as long as she was herself.

"Wait. Alice? I have to say something."

Giggling, Alice asked, "Sure. What?"

"I'm sorry about how I treated you the other day. When I was heading back from the prefects' meeting. I had no right. I guess I was just… jealous. Yeah, jealous. Of how great your relationship with Frank was."

Alice draped an arm around Lily comfortingly. "Don't worry, Lily. I've forgiven you. James kind of had you in a tizzy again. It wasn't your fault for being like that."

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. But I shouldn't have lost my head at you over just a silly boy."

Alice stared at Lily incredulously. "You know he's more than just _a_ _boy_, Lily. Can we say soul mate?"

Even though Lily slapped Alice playfully on the arm for such a forward remark, she found it completely true. James wasn't just an ordinary boy to her. He was what made Lily complete. She knew after two weeks without him that it wouldn't be possible to go through that form of torture again.

James and Lily were made for each other.

It took a moron not to see that.

"You two! Come on! Your dates are waiting down the stairs!"

Aloe's voice rang into the bathroom. With one last glance in the mirror and flipping of hair, Lily and Alice strolled out into the girls' dormitory. Aloe was waiting by the door, her brown hair looking straighter and longer than ever with a few sapphire clips. The soft blue dress she had on accented the lightness of her eyes. Although, when Lily looked into them, something was missing. She almost seemed… _sad_.

Lily assumed it had something to do with the fact that Aloe had no date. Boys had been asking her out all week from all four houses. Although, from some reason, she squashed each one with a simple, "No thanks!" It almost as if she was _waiting_ for someone to ask her. Someone, Lily figured, that wouldn't…

"Oh, Aloe, you look gorgeous!" Alice cheered, linking her arm through Aloe's as they started down the stairs in those clomping high heels. Every step Lily was taking seemed to reverberate through the steep staircase.

"I better. Getting my hair this straight took, like, forever!"

"Mine too, in this crazy up-do. Don't worry," Alice promised. "Everything will be fun tonight, right?"

The smile Aloe returned was only half-hearted.

As the three of them descended the stairs, Lily spotted the Marauders on the couches with other boys waiting for their dates to arrive. James was dressed in black dress robes that went well with his actually tame jet-black hair. When he saw her, his eyes traveled over her emerald green strapless gown, fiery red hair pulled back into an elegant knot, and finally, her smiling face. He couldn't hide his smile either.

"There's no word to describe how you look," he whispered into her ear when they met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Really? That bad?" she joked.

"No, silly. You look amazing."

"You too," Lily said back, melting into his embrace. There was no feeling like being his arms. It felt like she was safe. He would never let anything hurt her.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alice run into Frank's arms. They were totally made for each other. It was plain by the adoration on their faces. Sighing, Lily pulled away from James with a quick, "Be right back," and went over to Aloe, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of all these happy couples.

"What's wrong, Aloe? And don't blow me off with a just stupid sentence. I _know_ something's up. Just tell me."

Aloe sighed, curling a piece of hair around her finger. "Nothing, Lily. I just… I just don't want to bother you with my problems now. This is supposed to be a happy night for you and Alice. Don't let me spoil it."

"I can assure you your problems won't spoil my night."

Aloe looked up suddenly and smiled. A fake one. "Go have fun, Lily. You deserve it, after all this planning. Hurry, James is waiting!" she urged, laughing as she pushed Lily out of the portrait hole after the Marauders, Alice, and Frank.

The eight of them walked down to the Great Hall, merging in with all of the other happy couples. It was decorated with tons of tiny, colorful lanterns, each housing a fluttering fairy. The dance floor was alive with an array of stars that lit up in a variety of spectrums. Cloth in the colors of the rainbow – the majority being indigo and purple – hung across every window. Dinner tables were decorated with tons of sliver and gold glitter on top of the white tablecloths.

It was a magical sight, indeed.

James steered Lily from where she was planted in the archway to a table that fit all eight of them. Lily couldn't help but notice that Aloe and Remus were on opposite ends of the table. Remus kept trying to shoot her nervous looks, while Aloe just shaded her eyes by blinding herself with the colorful ones above the dance floor.

Something was going on between them, but Lily didn't know just what.

After the dinner, filled with many more desserts than just a regular meal the house elves cooked, everyone started rising out of their seats and onto the brightly lit dance floor. It wasn't soon after that a scrawny looking girl from Hufflepuff asked Peter to dance. He blushed rapidly for a whole minute and then finally agreed. Frank and Alice, naturally, headed for the dance floor together.

Leaving only James, Sirius, Aloe, Remus, and Lily.

Remus raised his eyebrows up. "Aloe. Would you care for a chat outside?"

Blushing, Aloe nodded her head and shrugged. "I suppose."

The two of them headed out of the Great Hall. Aloe noticeably walked behind him, taking tentative steps as they headed out to the starry path Lily had set up outside only eight hours ago.

Man. They had it _bad_ for each other.

"Lily. Care to dance?" James's voice in Lily's ear surprised her. He looked hopeful. As much as Lily hated dancing of any kind due to her clumsy nature, she couldn't turn down the puppy dog eyes set at full force on her.

"Umm… no…I mean… sure?"

James grabbed her arm and lifted her up onto her feet at once. He pulled her out onto the dance floor, weaving in and out of the bodies swaying to the beat of the up-tempo music. Grinning widely, James swept Lily into his arms and they started to dance.

And they didn't stop dancing for hours. On and on, they danced into and out of each song, swinging and swaying with the beat. And the best part?

Lily didn't trip. Not _once_.

* * *

"What, Remus?" Aloe questioned once they were out of sight of nearly everyone in the Great Hall. More lanterns with fairies dotted the stone walkway that led around the castle. It was cold and bright, but comforting. That was the path they had chosen to take.

"I need to talk to you." His eyes blazed with something Aloe couldn't decipher. Anger? Passion? Craziness?

"Well, I'm listening," Aloe replied, trying to keep up in her strappy high heels. It wasn't an easy task.

"Sirius told me he brought you to… well, under the Whomping Willow."

Aloe nodded, remembering. How could she forget? It had been on her mind for two whole days.

"And…" Remus stared down hopefully at her. What was he _doing_? "You… you're okay?"

Aloe blinked once. "Yes. I'm completely fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Remus, what are you getting at? I'm freakin' fine, if that's what you're asking!" Well, she _would_ be perfect, if a certain werewolf had actually asked her to the Ball instead of cowering behind his books…

"Most people would run away, from seeing a… a… a _monster_ like that."

Oh. _Oh_.

"I'm not afraid," Aloe scoffed, carefully avoiding every tiny crack in the stone walkway. "Not at all. More like enchanted."

Remus's face was masked by a puzzled expression. "Enchanted?"

Aloe sighed deeply. "Listen, Remus. Werewolves are beautiful creatures. It was my sole dream to meet one, to know one, to actually _see_ one would have made my life. Pictures aren't enough for a freak like me. But… but, here. You're _one of them_. And you decided to show me, trust me enough to keep that secret. That's the greatest wish come true." Although there was one wish she had that was stronger, one she'd keep to herself.

Remus half smiled, but still seemed confused. "I don't get it. I've had nightmares about the day anyone outside the Marauders found out about my secret. There'd be people screaming, fires burning, wanting to banish the monster from their country. But it didn't happen. I was so _sure_ that would happen."

Aloe shrugged, coming to a standstill on the path. "I guess you and your over active imagination were wrong."

Remus bowed his head in response.

"Look… you didn't scare me. Listen, Remus, you didn't scare me! Hey, you really want to know what's making me mad? The fact that you won't ask me to dance!"

She didn't know why she said it. She didn't know whatever in the world had made her say it. But she knew it triggered a reaction.

Remus's eyes widened and he took a step back. "No… no… no… God, no…"

"Please?"

"You know why." Remus's eyes were darkened with shadows. Aloe could tell Remus felt the same way, but something was holding him back. Something Aloe knew perfectly well that shouldn't have been holding him back.

"Listen. You can't go through life afraid of what could happen, or what you _think_ would happen. Sometimes, you've got to take chances. I'm willing to if you are."

He whispered, "But I'm a monster. I could hurt you."

"So could every boy in this damn school, but you're the one that matters," Aloe grumbled. Why had she made such a stupid mistake of falling in love with him? She knew he'd put her safety in front of everything else. But what did safety care? She wanted to be dangerous, as long as he was with her.

"You know what? Forget I said anything," Aloe concluded, feeling the prickly sensation of tears gathering behind her nose. She stormed in the other direction, shooting past couples that were lip locked or yelling at the top of their lungs. Their problems couldn't be anything like Aloe's. Not at all.

And, just as she was thinking about how worse her life could get, a hand grasped her gloved wrist from behind.

Aloe turned around, prepared to fight for all she was worth.

But, instead, she saw Remus's eyes. They were clearly filled with surrender. Surrender, but for what? Surely not what they had just discussed…

"I really hate this idea," Remus muttered. "But I suppose it could be alright. With some time."

Aloe grinned. Not even the fairy's glow in the night could outshine her smile. "Remus, are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

And he returned that grin, smiling in that way of his that made Aloe's heart flip in her chest. "Yes. I think I am, as much as I can't believe it."

Aloe was still utterly surprised when Remus pulled her towards him in a kiss so tender that nothing could shatter it. It was pure happiness, them just standing there in that garden, kissing like there was no today, no tomorrow, no future. And maybe there wasn't. But they couldn't help but live in the present they had at the time.

And when they pulled away, and, hand and hand, started towards the castle again, Aloe couldn't help but feel that everything was right.

For now.

* * *

"Oh, back, you two?" Sirius scoffed, his arm around a fairly pretty Ravenclaw girl who looked perfectly content to be there and not with her friends.

Remus and Aloe came up to the table once again, both breathless and holding hands. Not to mention Aloe's eyes were a sparkling clear blue once again, and not clouded by sadness as they had been lately.

Deciding it better not to pry or stick around, Lily rose out of her cushioned seat and tapped James on the shoulder. "Come on, let's dance."

James laughed and joked, "But you didn't want to in the first place."

"Just come."

He was only too happy to oblige.

Once they were out on the dance floor, a slow song came on. James pulled Lily close to him, as close as humanly possible. It was one of those over cheesy songs that one would be expected to see in a sappy romance flick. Yet, it seemed fitting at the moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Lily stared questioningly up at her boyfriend – _her_ _boyfriend_ – as he fumbled around behind his back for something. Finding it, he put on a triumphant smile and brought something out from behind his back.

It was a corsage.

An Evans lily.

He pinned it onto her dress. Their nostrils immediately filled with the comforting, sweet smell of pollen. Lily took a deep whiff of it. It calmed her to no end.

She joked in response, "Thank you. Although, I thought for a second there, you were going to propose to me."

He grinned goofily. "Not today. We've still got a lot of time left for that."

Lily rolled her eyes. Not because he was being ridiculous. Because he was totally right.

Just in that moment, everything seemed like it was perfect. She was in James's arms. Nothing could hurt her. And, with a quick glance at the two newly formed couples, Alice and Frank and Aloe and Remus, nothing seemed full of drama or tears or anger. Just bliss. True, pure, youthful bliss.

"I love you, Lily."

Lily sighed at the way his breath tickled her ear. Her stomach rose up a couple of feet when she realized what he said. And, keeping tempo with the music and the swaying of their bodies, Lily leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, James."

And, no, things were not just seemingly perfect. They _were_ perfect. At least for Lily, anyway. So what if You-Know-Who was on the rise? So what if a crazed werewolf was chasing Alice? So what if there was still a year of school to go through and lives to continue?

James loved Lily. Lily loved James.

And nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** That was SUCH an overly cheesy ending. Oh my God, how could I WRITE that?! Oh well, we all love fluff like a marshmallow :)

You wanna know the scariest thing about writing this? I was listening to "Time of the Season" by Ben Taylor. From that new movie Prom Night? Good movie, but not exactly the type of song you want to be listening to when writing a ball scene… hehe… And THEN, I'd switch to "Praying for Time" by Carrie Underwood. I'm sucha freakk! :PP

Epilogue next chapter, coming up!

**Read and review PLEASE!**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated.

**A/N: **Heh heh… that was one long week, wasn't it? Well, I'm actually sick right now, and found the time off of school to write this. So, enjoy!

Meaning of the Lilyflower

Chapter 16: Epilogue

_Ding dong._

"James!" Lily called out from her spot on the couch, brushing her long red hair off of her shoulder. "Could you get that, please?"

James popped his head in the room from around the chestnut doorframe. Her heart fluttered; she would never get used to being married to someone as great as him. "Why?" he responded, a teasing smile on his lips.

Lily rolled her eyes and patted her overlarge belly. "Maybe because I'm _pregnant_ and it's _Sirius_ at the door?"

He pretended to think long and hard, tapping his finger to his chin. "True, you make a good argument." The doorbell rang again, echoing off of the many walls of their house. _Ding dong_!

"James!"

"Okay, okay, fine! Sirius, just Apparate in!" he called, leaving the room and knocking on the door as a cue.

In a mere second, Sirius had appeared and was standing on the plushy carpet in the living room of the Potter's comfy home. Lily was sprawled out on the couch, her legs taking up the whole length. Sirius grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, Lils. How are you?"

Lily groaned, rubbing her belly and picking more soaked hair off of her sweaty, sticky neck; a result of summer heat. "I'm okay, I guess. Living. Seen Remus or Aloe lately?"

Sirius nodded his head. They had broken up a couple of years ago after realizing that it was too dangerous to continue a relationship, and they simply weren't in love as they thought they were before. Even though the break-up had been rough on Aloe and she had turned her full focus onto her job as a caretaker for magical creatures, Remus was living a semi-normal life, despite being a werewolf, and keeping in touch.

"I managed to run into Aloe the other day in Diagon Alley. She said she was doing okay, not exactly great by the looks of it. And she asked how you were. Man, can't that girl just keep in touch by apparating here one day instead of sending me as a messenger?"

"I write letters. She's supposedly really busied with the job these days to answer."

Sirius shook his head. "Who knew that pixies and dragons could pose such a problem?"

"No idea."

"Anyway, how's the baby? A big pain?"

James, once again entering the room, shrugged and continued over to the couch, gently picking Lily's legs off of the couch, sitting down, and replacing her legs on his lap. "She sure is. Asking for this craving and that, yelling, 'James! James!' every other two seconds of her life."

A smile played at Lily's lips as she said exasperatedly, "He meant the baby in my _stomach_, James."

James shrugged. "Oh, _that_? It's fine."

Sirius strolled over to one of the single chairs in the corner, sat down, and took his long, woolen coat off, gazing at them with his gray eyes, still as lonely as ever. "So, what's its name? Decided on one?"

Lily and James exchanged a puzzled glance. "We don't have a name yet," Lily answered cautiously. "We don't know whether it's a boy or girl."

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "How can you not know its _name_ yet? Every baby has got to have a name before it's born! It's like some kind of pre-determined destiny or something!"

Lily kept shaking her head. "We don't know the name yet. We haven't given it much thought."

Sirius sat back in his chair like he was a teenager in Charms class again and huffed, "Frank and Alice had their baby's name picked out a while ago."

James nodded his head. "It's Neville. Neville Longbottom." Ever since Alice had defeated Greyback and forced him to never lay a finger on her again, her and Frank had gotten married and settled down to the job of working for the Order of the Phoenix with Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Alice was also now pregnant, her baby due around the same time Lily's was.

Lily cocked her head. "Neville's a nice name. Very sweet, brave, loyal."

"Yeah," Sirius emphasized, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Which is why you guys should think of something soon. It's June, isn't it? You're due in about a month. That baby's gonna pop out soon, and before you know it, you're going to be stuck calling it Sirius Jr. or something! Not that it's a bad name, or anything," he added quickly.

"Okay, so, fine. Let's pick one out just to get Sirius to leave," James laughed. "How about if it's a girl, we'll call her Lily?"

"James."

"Yes! It's perfect, I know!"

"We're _not_ naming my child after me."

"_Our_ child."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Since you're the brilliant one here, Sirius, what do _you_ think we should name the baby?"

He cocked his head in thought. After a couple of moments, he concluded, "No idea. Hey, I'm not a miracle worker, only the advice column!"

"James? Ideas _other_ than Lily?"

James shook his head thoughtfully. "Not really. I guess I've never given much thought to it either."

Lily shrugged, rubbing her belly, only half covered in a too small T-shirt. "I like Harry."

"Harry? Why Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. It reminds me of powerful people. Like, it's a version of the name Henry. As in King Henry VIII? It's supposed to mean a home ruler, powerful. This baby should be just like him."

"But… but… _Harry_? It's so plain."

James chose to ignore Sirius and shook his head, saying, "You do know that we'll love this baby no matter what name it turns out to have. Even Sirius Jr." He pretended to shudder in horror.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Then why Harry? Why is that name important? The baby will grow and be happy no matter what name it has."

Lily shook her head. "You see, James, it really is important. You taught me one important lesson all those years ago, back in Hogwarts. Our seventh year."

"Really? I did? What lesson was that?"

Lily smiled, realizing that without that lesson, she probably would never be as happy as she was now. Married to James, having the best friends anyone could have, and giving birth to a baby in a few weeks time.

She patted James's arm and answered, "Names really _do_ make a person."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, that ending seemed too abrupt. But I'm kinda happy with how this turned out. Not the story overall, but this chapter. It came out longer than I thought it would. FYI, I had those last few lines planned out in my head ever since the story started. It was great to finally write them!

Anyway, **thank you to all my lovely reviewers, favoriters, alterters, etc. who stuck with this story 'till the end! **You don't know how grateful I am for you guys!

I might write a sequel if I have the time or ideas, so keep checking for that! I'm going to go back and edit each chapter for grammar and spelling, too. In the meantime, my focus will be on _The Ultimate Prank War_ – also LJ, but more humorous. Check it out!

Thanks so much! **Read and review please!**


End file.
